Podium
by lagentillefan
Summary: La vie de mannequin n'est pas si facile...Mais si en plus on doit enquêter en même temps...Fic actuellement en pause T T
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont pas à moi,même pas Flack et c'est bien dommage...Je gagne pas de sous,je fais ça que pour m'amuser, me détendre et vous donner un peu de lecture lol

* * *

**PODIUM**

**Prologue**

_Sous la pluie battante d'un triste mois de mars, un beau jeune homme courait à en perdre haleine, parcourant de sombres ruelles de New York, et ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Bien. Ils n'étaient plus derrière lui. Il avait réussi…_

_Son joli regard vert sembla chercher rapidement quelque chose et s'éclaira à la vue d'une cabine téléphonique taggée de toutes parts. Peu importe, du moment qu'elle fonctionnait. Il devait avertir les autorités. Tout cela ne pouvait plus durer…_

_Passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns trempés, le jeune homme prit le combiné crasseux et composa le 911, jetant toujours des coups d'œil furtifs. Il les avait peut-être semés mais ils ne devaient pas être loin…_

_**Opératrice** _(voix off) _Bonsoir. Ici le service d'urgence. Quel est votre problème ?_

**_Jeune homme_** (paniqué, parlant très vite) _Je suis poursuivi ! Ils veulent ma peau pour me faire taire !_

**_Opératrice_** (voix off) _Bien. Où êtes-vous, monsieur ?_

_**Jeune homme :** Au coin de la 15th et… _(apeuré et suppliant) _Non…Non. NON !_

_Et plusieurs coups de feu retentirent dans l'obscurité de la nuit._

**_Opératrice_** (voix off) _Monsieur ? Monsieur ?_

_Seul un inquiétant silence lui répondit._


	2. 1:Encore

**1-Encore…**

Dès que l'opératrice Kate Dobson avait entendu les coups de feu, elle avait immédiatement averti la brigade criminelle, tout en tentant de ravoir son interlocuteur très effrayé. Quand l'équipe arriva, il était déjà trop tard…

La détective Kaile Maka et les deux experts, Mac Taylor et Danny Messer, purent contempler le corps sans vie de ce malheureux jeune homme. Il était étendu sur le sol métallique et crasseux de la cabine où il avait passé son dernier appel alors que le combiné ensanglanté se balançait tout doucement, laissant tomber quelques gouttes, et le sang s'écoulait doucement des diverses plaies du cadavre vers une bouche d'égout, suivant le train de l'eau de pluie…

La cause de la mort était assez évidente : on lui avait tiré plusieurs balles dans le corps avant de lui en mettre une en pleine tête. Et malgré ça, pas une seule douille au sol. Un vrai travail de professionnel…

**Mac** _(soupirant)_ Bon. Il faut se dépêcher avant que la pluie ne draine nos derniers indices…

Danny hocha la tête et se mit immédiatement au travail, commençant à prendre les clichés et à relever les indices. Quant à Mac, il chercha les papiers de leur victime mais, ne trouvant rien, se mit ensuite à aider son jeune collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir pour qu'on le tue ainsi ?

Alors que les experts continuaient leur travail, Kaile se mit à froncer les sourcils en observant le mort et s'accroupit pour le regarder de plus près, le sang n'aidant pas. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part…

Alors que la détective était plongée dans ses réflexions, les deux experts rassemblèrent les indices qu'ils avaient pu trouver et vérifièrent que rien n'avait échappé à leur minutieuse inspection. On ne leur avait vraiment pas laissé grand-chose. Il serait vraiment extrêmement difficile de trouver l'assassin de ce pauvre jeune homme…Quand soudain …

**Kaile** _(faisant sursauter Mac et Danny) _Ça y est !

**Danny** _(une main posée sur le cœur, intrigué) _Ça y est quoi ?

**Kaile **_(souriant) _Je sais qui est notre victime.

**Danny :** Vraiment ?

**Kaile :** Oui. Il s'agit du top model masculin Tom Markham. Il vient de l'agence Unique Beauty.

**Mac** _(levant les yeux vers Kaile, haussant un sourcil) _Unique Beauty ? Vous êtes sure ?

**Kaile** _(intriguée) _Oui…Certaine.

Le visage de Mac sembla se renfrogner, inquiétant les deux jeunes policiers. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de reporter leur attention sur l'expert.

**Danny** _(curieux) _Pourquoi ?

**Mac** _(se levant et regardant Tom) _Parce qu'ils en sont à leur troisième mort…

Danny et Kaile fixèrent le chef scientifique, stupéfaits. Le troisième ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?


	3. 2:Un lien

**2-Un lien…**

Stella Bonasera, Lindsay Monroe et Sheldon Hawkes étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence de la section scientifique et attendaient patiemment leur supérieur mais ils étaient très intrigués par ce rassemblement urgent. Que se passait-il encore ?

Mac arriva peu après, Danny sur les talons, et posa divers dossiers sur l'immense table tout en saluant ses collaborateurs et les invitant à s'asseoir. Stella interrogea Danny du regard mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il ignorait lui aussi ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son patron. Malgré ses incessantes questions, Mac n'avait pas desserré les dents et avait semblé réfléchir intensément durant le trajet jusqu'au laboratoire. Il était donc aussi curieux que les autres…

Après avoir fini sa petite installation, Mac finit par s'asseoir et commença à parler.

**Mac :** Je vous ai tous rassemblés pour vous parler d'une certaine affaire…Enfin, de plusieurs plutôt.

**Stella :** Lesquelles ?

**Mac :** Ce soir, nous avons retrouvé le cadavre criblé de balles de Tom Markham, 27 ans, mannequin dans l'agence Unique Beauty.

**Lindsay** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Unique Beauty ? Attendez, il n'y a pas déjà eu…

**Mac** _(la coupant) _En effet, deux autres de leurs mannequins ont été tués lors des six derniers mois.

**Sheldon :** C'était accidentel, non ?

**Mac :** Et bien, les enquêtes ne sont toujours pas closes…

**Stella :** En effet. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'incohérences.

Mac acquiesça et se leva pour allumer le rétroprojecteur. Il fit alors défiler une première photo.

**Mac :** Notre première victime s'appelait Chelsea Wallace, 25 ans. Elle est morte d'une overdose.

**Sheldon :** J'étais chargé de cette affaire. Le profil qu'on m'en avait fait ne correspondait pas du tout à une droguée et, lors de l'autopsie, on avait noté que son corps n'avait gardé aucune trace d'une quelconque accoutumance. Mais la seringue portait ses empreintes…

**Danny : **On a très bien pu l'aider un peu…

**Sheldon :** J'y ai pensé. Mais j'avais tellement peu d'indices que je ne pouvais avancer aucune des deux thèses…

**Mac** _(passant la photo suivante) _Notre deuxième victime se nommait Kyle Wilson, 30 ans. Un accident de voiture a eu raison de lui.

**Lindsay :** Du moins, les apparences le laissaient supposer. Mais son corps avait des lésions qui ne correspondaient pas avec un accident de la route.

**Stella :** On l'aurait tabassé ?

**Lindsay :** Possible. Mais on n'a jamais pu expliquer comment il avait pu conduire s'il était mort avant.

**Danny :** Où s'est produit l'accident ?

**Mac :** Sur l'autoroute 56. Mais la voiture est une automatique…

**Stella :** Je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais c'est difficilement réalisable, Mac.

**Mac :** Mais ça reste possible.

L'équipe se mit alors à réfléchir, lisant les divers détails de ces deux enquêtes. Danny prit soudain la parole.

**Danny :** Admettons que votre théorie est juste. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait passer la mort de Markham comme accidentelle, comme les deux autres ?

**Mac** _(souriant) _Impossible. Markham a eu le temps de nous appeler. Ils ont agi dans l'urgence.

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Vous pensez qu'ils sont plusieurs ?

**Mac :** Oui.

**Lindsay :** Markham a eu le temps de dire pourquoi il appelait ?

**Mac :** Non. Il s'est fait tuer avant.

**Danny :** Une organisation serait derrière ces morts ?

**Mac :** C'est ce que je pense. Markham avait des choses à révéler. Quoi ? Je l'ignore… Mais ne fonçons pas tête baissée. Ça peut n'être que de simples coïncidences…

**Stella** _(amusée) _Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites ?

**Mac** _(avec un petit sourire) _Non. Bon. Lindsay et Hawkes, vous allez travailler sur l'affaire Markham. Peut-être que ça nous mènera aux tueurs.

Les deux experts acquiescèrent.

**Mac :** Stella et Danny, vous allez revoir les affaires Wallace et Wilson. Un élément pourra peut-être nous aider à avancer.

**Danny :** Si c'est aussi énorme, je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à atteindre les têtes pensantes de ce réseau…Si réseau il y a.

**Mac :** Je sais.

**Stella** _(avec une petite moue mutine) _Mais je présume que vous avez une idée derrière la tête pour résoudre ce détail.

**Mac** _(souriant) _On ne peut rien vous cacher, Stella.

**Danny :** Et quel est ce plan ?

**Mac :** Et bien…

Et le chef scientifique expliqua son plan, point après point, ce qui amena diverses réactions chez ses collaborateurs. C'était vraiment un plan de dingue. Et qui accepterait de faire ça ?


	4. 3:Marcus Leonetti

**3-Marcus Leonetti**

Tout n'était qu'effervescence et mouvements perpétuels dans ce fameux atelier de couture qu'était le Grandissimo. Le travail et la création ne cessaient jamais et l'atteinte de la perfection était le but ultime. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Marcus Leonetti voyait les choses.

Actuellement, une jeune mannequin se faisait habiller par quatre stylistes sous le regard scrutateur et critique du célèbre créateur et ce dernier hochait simplement la tête quand le résultat lui plaisait. Sinon, il prenait part au travail et pouvait aller jusqu'à changer totalement le modèle ! Mais c'est ce qui faisait la particularité de cet homme d'une quarantaine d'années : il était très connu pour son perfectionnisme dans son art et chacune de ses nouvelles collections défrayait la chronique par son originalité et son exubérance.

Marcus était aussi très pointilleux en ce qui concernait le choix des tops models qui allaient défiler avec ses créations mais aussi celui des photographes. Ils devaient certes mettre ses créations en valeur mais aussi le mannequin. Sinon, autant utiliser un modèle en plastique !

En fait, on pouvait vraiment dire que Marcus Leonetti connaissait parfaitement le monde de la mode et tous ses rouages complexes et savait quelle ficelle il fallait tirer pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait. C'est pourquoi le coup de fil qu'il reçut ne le surprit pas vraiment…

**oOo**

Le sergent George Lee buvait tranquillement son café lorsqu'il finit par le recracher à l'entrée d'un homme…surprenant. Portant un très élégant costume d'un beau violet foncé et un pull à col roulé bleu outremer, cet homme, incongru dans ce décor, avançait d'un pas sûr vers la réception du central de la police de New York, amenant l'attention des policiers sur lui. Lee avait toute son attention fixée sur cet homme grand et élancé, aux cheveux châtains courts parfaitement soignés et aux yeux bleus perçants, et fut presque surpris quand il lui adressa la parole.

**Marcus :** Bonjour, officier. J'ai rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Mac Taylor. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'annoncer ?

**Lee** _(balbutiant) _Hein ? Heu…Oui…Oui, bien sûr.

**Marcus** _(inclinant légèrement la tête) _Merci.

Puis, toujours sous le regard interloqué de Lee, Marcus Leonetti s'installa sur un des bancs présents dans le hall, croisa les jambes et attendit qu'on vienne le chercher. Prenant finalement son combiné, Lee appela le chef de la scientifique mais se posait des milliards de questions sur la présence de cet homme ici mais surtout une en particulier : que lui voulait Mac Taylor ?


	5. 4:Une sélection sévère

**4-Une sélection sévère**

Mac et son étonnant invité se dirigeaient vers la salle de conférence où les attendaient des piles de dossiers, discutant amicalement.

**Mac :** Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, Marcus. Vous devez sans doute avoir peu de…

**Marcus :** Inutile de vous excuser, lieutenant Taylor. Je vous dois bien cela. Et Claire serait ravie de me voir vous aider.

Mac fit un petit sourire triste au styliste. Marcus avait été le créateur de la robe de mariée de Claire et cela lui avait ainsi permis de se faire découvrir par le public grâce aux bouches à oreilles. De plus, tous deux s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. La mort de Claire avait été tragique pour lui aussi et le créateur lui avait rendu hommage en nommant une de ses créations « Claire Angel ».

**Mac :** J'ai demandé à chaque chef des différentes brigades de ne m'envoyer que les dossiers de policiers qui ont suffisamment d'expérience pour ce type d'opération.

**Marcus :** Quel genre d'opération pour que vous requerriez mon aide ?

**Mac :** Une infiltration.

**Marcus :** Grand Dieu ! Mais pourquoi faire ?

**Mac :** Trois mannequins de l'agence Unique Beauty sont morts dans des circonstances suspectes.

**Marcus :** Je vois…Et ?

**Mac :** Nous aimerions y faire engager un de nos hommes pour savoir ce que cache réellement cette agence.

**Marcus :** Et vous avez besoin de mes compétences pour… ?

**Mac :** Que notre agent soit engagé sans problème. Nous ne savons pas trop quel est le genre de top model recherché aujourd'hui.

**Marcus** _(s'installant confortablement, croisant les bras) _D'accord. Quel sera le sexe de votre agent ?

**Mac :** Un homme… au cas où il y aurait du grabuge…

Marcus se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Chaque agence avait une spécificité pour ses tops models. Mais d'abord, il devait trancher dans le vif.

**Marcus :** Bon. Un mannequin idéal doit avoir entre 16 et 30 ans. 35 ans grand maximum.

Mac commença à écarter les dossiers concernés, réduisant significativement leur nombre.

**Mac :** Ensuite ?

**Marcus :** Actuellement, les yeux clairs sont fortement appréciés. On peut ainsi jouer avec le contraste de vêtements sombres.

**Mac** _(écartant de nouveaux dossiers) _Bien. Et maintenant ?

**Marcus :** Y a-t'il des photos récentes sur ces dossiers ?

**Mac :** Oui.

**Marcus :** Alors, je dois les regarder un par un. Les critères de Unique Beauty sont assez spéciaux.

Mac acquiesça et tendit chaque dossier à Marcus qui commença alors son long et fastidieux travail.

**oOo**

Après des heures d'examen minutieux, Marcus avait sélectionné une dizaine de dossiers par rapport aux photos. Maintenant, il portait un grand intérêt sur les caractéristiques physiques de chacun des candidats probables.

**Marcus** _(passant un dossier à Mac) _En surpoids. _(grimaçant pour le suivant, désolé)_ Dommage, celui-ci a un physique intéressant mais il est trop petit pour notre agence.

Le styliste tendit ce dossier à Mac qui faillit cracher son café en voyant à qui appartenait ce dossier : Daniel Messer. Puis l'expert se mit à réfléchir. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter d'en parler à son jeune subalterne, ça le blesserait dans son amour-propre…

**Marcus** _(lisant le dossier suivant) _Mais moi, je suis intéressé. S'il pouvait réfléchir à une proposition…

**Mac** _(interloqué, craignant qu'il avait bien compris) _Quelle proposition ?

**Marcus** _(lui tendant un autre dossier rejeté) _Qu'il défile pour ma dernière collection…Et peut-être quelques photos.

Et pour la deuxième fois en à peine quelques minutes, Mac s'étouffa avec son café. Danny ? Dans un défilé de mode ? Très improbable qu'il accepte…Quoique, cette infiltration ne demande pas vraiment de volontaires…

**Mac :** Heu…Je lui demanderai…

Après une bonne heure, Leonetti avait gardé trois dossiers dans sa sélection et finit par se tourner vers Mac avec un air déterminé.

**Marcus** _(lui donnant les trois dossiers) _Je dois voir ces trois hommes en chair et en os pour pouvoir juger la quantité de travail d'apprentissage.

Mac hocha la tête et lit les noms. Et quand il vit le troisième…

**Mac** _(murmurant) _Il va peut-être y avoir un problème…


	6. 5:Le candidat idéal

**5-Le candidat idéal**

Le jeune lieutenant Donald Flack Jr se trouvait actuellement dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec l'officier David Owen de la brigade des mœurs et le sergent Sean Nells du SWAT, tous trois ayant été appelés par Mac. Le détective se demandait la raison de leur présence ici et observait discrètement ses deux collègues pour vérifier s'ils étaient aussi perdus que lui. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, ayant très peu travaillé avec leur service, mais remarqua que tous trois avaient d'étranges points communs : la grande taille et les yeux clairs. Mais trouvant cette pensée parfaitement stupide, Flack l'effaça de son esprit. On ne convoquait pas trois flics pour leur physique mais pour une enquête…

Et si c'était une enquête interne ? Qu'ils étaient soupçonnés de corruption ou d'un truc dans le genre ? Possible…Mais Don ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher et comme c'était Mac qui semblait diriger cette enquête, il savait que la vérité serait dévoilée. Soupirant, le jeune homme finit par s'appuyer à la table et fixa son attention sur la porte, attendant le chef scientifique avec une certaine impatience. Il aurait sans aucun doute des réponses à sa présence dans ce lieu…

**oOo**

Mac conduisait Marcus Leonetti vers la salle d'interrogatoire 5 et tenta de lui faire changer d'avis sur l'un de ses choix.

**Mac :** Marcus…L'un des candidats ne sera peut-être pas…

**Marcus** _(le coupant) _Lieutenant Taylor. S'il y avait un problème avec l'un de ces hommes, leurs chefs ne vous auraient pas envoyé leurs dossiers, non ?

**Mac :** Oui, mais…Ils ne connaissaient pas exactement la teneur de cette infiltration…

**Marcus :** Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je suis juste là pour trouver l'agent parfait pour votre mission, point.

Et sans attendre un nouvel argument de Mac, le styliste l'invita à le faire entrer dans la salle.

**oOo**

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer Mac et un autre homme qui n'était clairement pas policier. Flack fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et le fut encore plus quand ce dernier se mit à le dévisager lui et ses deux collègues avec minutie. L'homme chuchota ensuite à l'oreille de Mac, qui leva les yeux et soupira, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur eux. Vraiment, la situation était de plus en plus bizarre…

**Mac** _(avec une légère grimace) _Retirez vos vestes, messieurs.

**Don** _(regardant d'abord ses deux collègues, aussi surpris que lui, puis Mac) _Heu… Pourquoi ?

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Flack…

**Don :** Sérieusement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous nous voulez.

**Mac :** Pas encore, Flack…Faites juste ce que l'on vous demande.

**Don** _(grinçant et sarcastique) _Je tiens juste à signaler que je ne suis pas strip-teaseur.

Cette remarque cinglante amena alors un sourire sur le visage de l'autre homme qui ne les avait toujours pas quittés des yeux, mettant le détective vraiment mal à l'aise.

**Mac** _(autoritaire) _Flack !

Grommelant, le détective finit par s'exécuter, comme ses deux autres collègues, et vit l'homme élégant s'approcher d'eux et leur tourner autour, son regard bleu perçant se baladant sur tout leur corps. C'en était à un tel point que Flack avait l'impression d'être totalement nu sous le regard de cet homme et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation ! Alors, si en plus on ne lui disait rien…

Mac voyait la mauvaise humeur du détective devant cette inspection et pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Mais, tout de suite, il priait juste pour que Marcus ne fasse pas le « mauvais » choix…

**Marcus :** Sergent Nells, vous pouvez partir.

L'officier ne discuta pas mais garda son air interrogateur. Que se passait-il enfin ? Quant à Mac, il se mit à grimacer, ce qui intrigua Flack. Pourquoi l'expert semblait si embarrassé ?

Le styliste continua son examen des deux hommes restants et finit par se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de Don pour le tâter légèrement. Ce dernier geste ne fut pas du tout du goût de Flack, qui repoussa brutalement les mains de Marcus. Il détestait être touché ! Enfin, depuis…

**Mac :** Flack !

**Don :** Mac, je ne vais pas me laisser me faire tripoter sans raison vraiment très valable !

**Mac** _(hésitant) _Je…

**Marcus** _(les interrompant) _Lieutenant Taylor ? _(lui désignant Don)_ Lui.

**Mac** _(atterré) _Lui ?

Marcus confirma en hochant plusieurs fois la tête alors que Flack fixa les deux hommes, de plus en plus intrigué. Lui ? Mais quoi lui ? Et pourquoi Mac était-il si décomposé ? Mais c'était quoi cette histoire !

Mac soupira et invita Marcus à le suivre dans un coin de la petite pièce, chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre.

**Mac :** Marcus, le lieutenant Flack n'est peut-être pas le meilleur candidat pour…

**Marcus** _(vexé) _Vous voulez m'apprendre mon métier ?

**Mac :** Non. Mais si vous avez bien lu son dossier, vous devez savoir qu'il a été victime d'un attentat il y a peu.

**Marcus :** Je sais. Et alors ?

**Mac** _(grimaçant, jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers Don) _Il a une importante cicatrice au niveau de l'abdomen. Du peu que je connais sur le monde de la mode, c'est cette recherche de la perfection chez le corps des tops models…

**Marcus :** Pour la plupart des agences, c'est exact. Mais il en existe des avant-gardistes et Unique Beauty en fait partie. Et votre détective est le candidat rêvé avec un tel vécu. Sa cicatrice fait son exception. Aujourd'hui, le public veut pouvoir s'identifier aux modèles. La maigreur anorexique et la perfection divine, c'est fini ! On recrute de plus en plus de mannequins aux formes plus généreuses, aux visages plus variés… _(regardant Don)_ Et puis, j'aime beaucoup son caractère… De la fougue, du sarcasme…Il est unique et parfait.

Mac soupira et se tourna vers Flack. S'il avait été plus prudent…

**Mac :** Et vous êtes sûr que l'officier Owen ne conviendrait pas ?

**Marcus :** Certain. C'est votre Flack ou personne.

Et une nouvelle fois, l'expert fixa Don et soupira. Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir que le détective commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Et il y avait de quoi…

**Mac :** Owen, vous pouvez partir.

Le jeune officier acquiesça et quitta la salle, laissant finalement Flack seul face au scientifique et au styliste. Le jeune homme se posait des milliers de questions : pourquoi avaient-ils fait sortir Nells et Owen ? Et qui était cet homme, maintenant souriant, aux côtés de Mac ?

Après un dernier regard appréciateur sur le grand détective, Marcus s'avança de nouveau vers lui et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

**Marcus** _(avec un sourire satisfait) _Cela vous dirait d'être top model ?

**Don** _(interloqué, fixant Marcus puis Mac puis de nouveau Marcus) _Pardon ?

Mac se massa alors les tempes. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche pour convaincre le jeune détective…


	7. 6:Capitulation

**6-Capitulation**

**Danny** _(presque sous le choc) _Il…Il a choisi qui ?

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Flack…

Les deux experts soupirèrent et portèrent leur attention sur la salle où se trouvaient actuellement Flack et Marcus. Ce dernier voulait s'entretenir seul à seul avec le détective, histoire de vérifier quelques points et de jauger la quantité de travail qu'il aurait avec lui. On ne devient pas mannequin du jour au lendemain…

Parmi ses pensées défaitistes, Mac espérait retrouver le styliste vivant quand il reviendrait. Le premier contact n'avait pas été franchement une réussite. Et puis, il devait encore convaincre Flack. Ça serait d'ailleurs le plus difficile, en fait…Danny s'en doutait bien lui aussi.

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Mac…Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Flack n'est plus vraiment à l'aise avec son corps. Et il a vraiment du mal à supporter un simple contact. L'explosion a vraiment fait plus de dégâts que l'on croit…

**Mac :** Je sais…

**Danny :** Et Leonetti n'en a pas trouvé un autre ?

**Mac :** Non. D'après lui, Flack a toutes les chances de se faire engager à Unique Beauty…

**Danny** _(ironique) _Formidable. Il va être ravi…

**Mac** _(soupirant et levant les yeux) _Je m'en doute…Mais il va falloir qu'il se dépasse.

**Danny :** Vous lui en demandez trop…Je le crains…

**Mac :** Nous n'avons pas trop le choix…Enfin. Il ne sera pas seul…

**Danny **_(intrigué) _Qui parti…

**Mac** _(l'interrompant) _Préparez-lui sa fausse identité. Nous trouverons une histoire avec lui et Marcus…Enfin, si j'arrive à le convaincre…

**Danny** _(mutin) _Bonne chance !

**Mac **_(bougonnant) _Merci…

« En effet, je vais en avoir besoin » pensa Mac. Certes, cette cicatrice complexait beaucoup Flack maintenant mais il détestait aussi se donner en spectacle. Alors, avec ce cas-là…

**Mac **_(avant de quitter la salle, malicieux) _Au fait, Danny. Marcus aimerait savoir si vous accepteriez de défiler pour lui en mai.

**Danny** _(surpris) _Quoi !

Et l'expert sortit sans plus d'explications, s'amusant de la réaction stupéfaite de son subalterne. Mais maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Mac ouvrit enfin la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire 5.

**oOo**

Marcus Leonetti avait fini par s'asseoir et continuait à dévisager Flack. Puis, d'un geste élégant et fluide, il l'invita à s'installer face à lui mais le détective refusa. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était cet homme ni pourquoi il se trouvait là et c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il détestait, rester ainsi dans l'ignorance. Et ce gars qui ne cessait de l'observer sous toutes les coutures…Cela le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un morceau de viande mais il se sentait aussi transpercé par le regard bleu du styliste. Que lui voulait-il ? Et c'était quoi cette proposition tordue de faire de lui un top model ?

Voyant que l'homme ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard, Don finit par abattre ses poings sur la table, espérant le faire réagir.

**Don** _(franchement agacé) _Vous avez fini, oui !

**Marcus** _(imperturbable) _Marchez un peu, lieutenant Flack.

**Don** _(surpris) _Pardon ?

**Marcus **_(avec un petit geste) _Je voudrais voir votre démarche, c'est tout.

**Don :** Pourquoi ?

**Marcus :** Pour juger la quantité de travail que nous devrons effectuer pour que vous soyez au point.

Au point ? Au point pour quoi ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Pourquoi Mac avait été aussi énigmatique ? Flack voulait des réponses, pas de nouvelles questions !

**Don** _(s'énervant) _Mais putain, pourquoi faire !

**Mac** _(entrant dans la salle) _Pour une mission un peu…spéciale…

**Don** _(se tournant vers Mac, haussant un sourcil) _Une mission spéciale ? Quel genre de mission ?

**Mac** _(grimaçant) _Une infiltration…dans le milieu du mannequinnat.

Flack fixa Mac, totalement stupéfait. Du mannequinnat ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-dedans ? Mais quand Don vit le regard à la fois peiné et embarrassé de l'expert, il comprit. Non…

**Don** _(secouant la tête) _Non. Non, non, non, non. Ne comptez pas sur moi, Mac. Je…Je ne peux pas.

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix…Il s'avère que vous avez le profil parfait pour l'agence sur laquelle on veut enquêter.

**Don** _(sarcastique) _Merci. Je suis flatté mais non. Ne me demandez pas ça…Vous savez que…

**Mac** _(navré) _Oui. Mais trois personnes sont mortes, Flack, et nous n'avons rien. Nous soupçonnons cette agence de couvrir un réseau criminel. Mais sans preuve, nous ne pourrons pas la démanteler…Ni le démontrer d'ailleurs…On ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement.

**Don :** Et votre seule idée est de me faire passer pour un mannequin !

**Mac :** Heu…Et bien…

Marcus était resté silencieux, laissant à Mac sa chance pour convaincre le jeune détective. Mais maintenant, il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

**Marcus :** C'est tout à fait ça. _(se levant, s'apprêtant à le tâter une nouvelle fois)_ Vous avez un corps parfait et…

**Don** _(s'écartant et criant) _Arrêtez de me toucher !

**Marcus :** Il va falloir vous y habituer, jeune homme.

**Don :** Nom de…Mais qui êtes-vous enfin ?

**Marcus :** Marcus Leonetti. Je suis styliste.

**Don **_(intrigué) _Styliste ?

**Marcus **_(hochant la tête et souriant) _Votre mentor pour cette petite mission.

**Don** _(secouant son index sous le nez de Marcus) _Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Flack, ne m'obligez pas à…

**Marcus** _(l'interrompant) _Très bien. Mais vous aurez les prochains morts sur la conscience.

Alors que Mac fixa le créateur, stupéfait par ses paroles très dures, Flack tressaillit et se sentit immédiatement mal. Et très coupable. Juste à cause d'un stupide complexe, il était prêt à ne pas faire son devoir ? C'était indigne d'un policier intègre…

Le jeune homme regarda Mac, très grave, et finit par hocher la tête.

**Don :** Ok. J'accepte…Même si ça ne m'enchante guère…

**Marcus** _(avec un sourire satisfait) _Bien. Entre mes mains, vous allez devenir un autre homme Donald.

A l'appellation de son prénom complet, Flack grimaça. Ça commençait bien ! Et il sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le pire…

**Marcus :** Cette agence est réputée. Vous aurez sans doute de nombreuses propositions : défilés, photos, pubs…

Et Flack soupira. Super…Lui qui n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, le voilà entraîné dans un métier où seule l'apparence comptait…Enfin, de ce qu'il en savait…

Voyant la posture assez las et défaitiste du détective, Mac s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**Mac :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Flack. Vous ne serez pas seul.

Marcus regarda l'expert, surpris. Il voulait lui faire former un autre agent ? Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail…

**Don :** Comment ça ?

**Mac :** Stella sera votre agent.

**Don :** Ste…Ha ?

Il était décidément maudit ! Lui qui faisait tout pour que la scientifique ne voie pas ce qu'il était devenu, il avait fallu que Mac l'intègre à cette mission. C'était irrationnel, étant donné qu'elle avait vu les dégâts faits par la bombe sur les photos prises par Mac à l'époque, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie ça, cette horreur, ce corps qu'il ne supportait plus et qui montrait toute sa faiblesse humaine. Et ce sentiment était lui aussi totalement irrationnel pour lui. Pourquoi était-il si honteux que Stella puisse le voir ? Pourquoi une telle peur ?

Flack cessa de retourner toutes ces pensées. Il avait accepté. Impossible de se rétracter maintenant…


	8. 7:Rien ou presque

**7-Rien…ou presque**

Pendant ce temps, Lindsay et Sheldon travaillaient sur l'affaire Tom Markham. Après qu'une équipe leur ait ramené tous les indices collectés sur la scène de crime par Mac et Danny, ils les sortirent un par un avec précaution et soupirèrent, découragés. La pluie avait fait de sérieux dégâts…Il allait être très difficile de trouver une preuve exploitable…Si preuve il y avait…

Mais ils ne devaient pas perdre espoir. Ils étaient d'excellents criminalistes et savaient que le crime parfait n'existait pas. Alors ce n'est pas la pluie qui allait les empêcher de faire le boulot. Il devait bien y avoir encore un élément qui leur permettrait d'avancer…

Respirant à fond, les deux experts se partagèrent le travail et procédèrent avec minutie et grand professionnalisme, analysant chaque vêtement, chaque élément, chaque substance avec précision. Rien ne leur échapperait…

Au bout de deux longues heures d'investigations et d'analyses, Lindsay grimaça, déçue, et s'appuya sur la paillasse avant de se tourner vers Hawkes.

**Lindsay** _(exaspérée) _Rien ! Il n'y a strictement rien ! La pluie a tout nettoyé…

**Sheldon** _(retournant les poches du jeans de la victime) _Non…Pas tout…

**Lindsay** _(curieuse, le rejoignant rapidement) _Tu as quelque chose ? Quoi ?

**Sheldon** _(utilisant une petite spatule) _De la poudre blanche…

Intensément concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, l'ancien légiste s'assura qu'il avait bien prélevé toute cette mystérieuse poudre et l'amena ensuite pour analyse dans le spectromètre, Lindsay sur les talons. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment que la machine lui imprime les résultats, Lindsay trépignait d'impatience. Une habitude de Danny…Et cela amusa Sheldon. Il semblerait que Lindsay ait offert un peu de son calme et de sa retenue à son collègue impulsif tandis que ce dernier lui aurait donné en échange un peu de sa fougue et de sa passion… Etrange échange…

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit le bip du spectromètre et s'approcha de l'imprimante, patient. Lindsay trouvait le temps long et, quand Hawkes eut enfin la feuille des analyses entre les mains, était à deux doigts de la lui arracher. Mais ce geste impulsif ne s'esquissa pas…La jeune femme fut arrêtée en voyant l'expression à la fois stupéfaite et inquiète qu'arborait le légiste. Qu'était donc cette poudre blanche ?

**Lindsay** _(inquiète) _Sheldon ?

**Sheldon** _(grave) _Téléphone à Mac. On a une piste.


	9. 8:Un programme chargé

**8-Un programme chargé**

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de conférence où l'attendaient Danny, Stella, Marcus et Flack, Mac reçut deux coups de fil alarmants : un de Lyndsay au sujet des indices et un du légiste Syd Hammerback au sujet du corps de Tom Markham. Et il allait devoir en parler à Flack. Lui qui n'était pas très très enthousiaste d'effectuer cette mission, là, il allait être ravi…

Mais l'expert avait d'autres chats à fouetter que s'occuper de la mauvaise humeur du jeune détective. En plus, toute cette infiltration reposait sur ses épaules alors Mac voulait que la préparation soit parfaite. Marcus et lui avaient déjà concocté un passé pour Flack et Danny s'était occupé du reste.

Arrivé devant la salle de conférence, Mac inspira profondément et finit par entrer, voyant que tout le monde était installé. Bien, il pouvait attaquer…

**Mac** _(s'asseyant) _Commençons. Danny.

**Danny :** Les faux papiers sont actuellement en cours. Stella, vous serez l'agent Stella Melina. Vous êtes Grecque et vivez aux Etats-Unis depuis plus de 20 ans. Vous avez commencé une carrière de mannequin en Grèce puis l'avez terminée ici pour entrer dans le monde des requins.

Stella et Marcus sourirent à cette remarque. Il était vrai que les agents étaient impitoyables entre eux. Stella allait peut-être devoir se battre pour garder son… « poulain ».

**Danny** _(continuant, regardant Mac et Marcus pour confirmation) _Vous avez été appelée par Monsieur Leonetti pour que vous vous occupiez de la carrière naissante et fulgurante de Don.

**Stella** _(mémorisant mais notant sur un calepin au cas où) _Bien.

Danny se tourna ensuite vers Flack, l'œil rieur et le sourire malicieux, et cela inquiéta le détective. Il était sûr que son meilleur ami lui avait joué un tour de cochon. Mais lequel ?

**Danny** _(avec un grand sourire, tout fier) _Toi, tu seras le mannequin à la carrière grandissante Don Thunder(1).

**Don** _(stupéfait) _Thun… _(râlant et protestant)_ Danny !

Alors que le jeune expert gardait son large sourire facétieux, Stella se retint de pouffer et Mac leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Danny n'en ratait pas une ! Et c'est Flack qui en faisait les frais…Cette mission n'était plus un calvaire mais un chemin de croix !

**Don** _(contrarié) _Mac, pourquoi avoir choisi Danny pour les identités. Je ne vais pas me présenter en tant que Don Thunder tout de même ! C'est ridicule !

**Mac** _(jetant un regard réprobateur et sévère à Danny, qui grimaça) _Désolé, Flack, mais c'est manifestement trop tard. Les papiers sont en cours de fabrication…

**Don** _(abattu) _Formidable…

**Marcus** _(avec un sourire satisfait) _Mais c'est très bien. Le lieutenant Messer a eu une bonne idée. Beaucoup de mannequins changent de nom.

**Don** _(grommelant) _Ça me fait une belle jambe…

Soupirant, le jeune détective finit par s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras. Il appréciait de moins en moins ce Marcus…Et, vu son regard, il semblerait qu'il avait d'autres tours dans son sac. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire subir encore ?

**Mac **_(revenant au sujet)_ Pour que vous ayez encore plus de chances de vous faire engager, Marcus et moi-même avons imaginé le scénario suivant : Marcus vous a découvert et vous considère comme son protégé. Vous aurez donc d'excellentes recommandations. _(plus gêné)_ Quant à un certain détail…

Flack tiqua légèrement, sachant à quoi Mac faisait allusion. Sa maudite cicatrice…

Stella et Danny remarquèrent l'expression triste du détective et s'en désolèrent. Pourquoi Don considérait-il ça comme un signe de faiblesse ? Alors que ça montrait son héroïsme.

**Mac :** Vous avez été l'une des victimes d'un récent attentat à San Francisco.

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Pourquoi San Francisco ?

**Marcus :** J'ai présenté une de mes collections là-bas pendant deux semaines. Et l'attentat s'est produit dans cette période.

**Mac :** Nous avons vraiment pris en compte la chronologie des évènements. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale.

**Don** _(sarcastique) _A qui le dites-vous ? Mais ces évènements ne font pas une vie…C'est quoi le reste ?

Mac soupira devant l'insolence du jeune homme et il le comprenait. Comment lui reprocher son manque d'enthousiasme ? On lui avait pratiquement forcé la main pour qu'il accepte de faire cette mission…C'est pourquoi Mac avait choisi Stella pour le seconder : non seulement elle connaissait et adorait la mode mais elle s'entendait très bien avec Flack. Danny aurait été un bon candidat, étant donné qu'il était le meilleur ami du détective, mais ses connaissances du milieu stylistique étaient quasiment nulles…De plus, il ne disposait pas de suffisamment de temps pour former deux agents. La formation de Flack allait déjà être assez chargée et accélérée…Et il ne le savait pas encore…

Mac raconta donc la vie de Don Thunder et vit avec soulagement que le détective l'écoutait avec attention, tout comme Stella et Marcus. S'ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils devaient tout savoir de lui.

Enfin vint le moment de lui annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle…

**Mac** _(avec calme et diplomatie) _Heu…Flack. Il y a autre chose…

Ho, ho…Vu le ton du chef de la scientifique, Don commença à craindre le pire… Mauvais. Très mauvais.

**Don** _(grimaçant, avec crainte) _Quoi ?

**Mac :** Pour que vous soyez parfait dans votre rôle, vous allez devoir suivre une formation accélérée. Nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour…

**Don** _(l'interrompant) _Une minute ! Une formation de quoi ?

**Marcus** _(haussant les sourcils) _De mannequin, voyons !

**Don** _(avec un petit rire sardonique) _Que je suis bête…

Ce n'était plus un chemin de croix mais l'Enfer !

**Marcus :** Et soyez flatté. Tout mon staff va s'occuper de vous.

**Don** _(ironique) _Chouette…

Puis il abattit sa tête sur la table, accablé. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Danny était hilare en voyant l'air très las de Don. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance et lui était bien content de ne pas avoir été sélectionné.

**Marcus** _(tout sourire) _Ça sera à votre tour en mai, Daniel.

**Danny** _(cessant tout de suite de rire, sous le choc) _Quoi !

Et ce fut au tour de Flack d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami. Prends-toi ça dans les dents, mon pote !

Alors que Stella, jusqu'ici plus ou moins calme et posée, rejoignit Don dans l'hilarité la plus totale, Mac leva les yeux en voyant le début d'une nouvelle chamaillerie enfantine entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais il remit bon ordre à tout ça. Ils avaient du travail ! Des vies étaient en jeu.

**Don** _(reprenant son sérieux) _Ok. A quoi je dois m'attendre ?

**Marcus :** Sport, régime…

**Stella** _(observant d'abord Don puis se tournant vers Marcus, surprise) _Un régime ? Vous plaisantez ?

Flack se sentit inexplicablement rougir face à la réaction presque outrée de Stella mais aussi flatté. Elle aimait son physique…Mais à quoi il pensait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

**Marcus :** Non. Donald_ (grimace du concerné)_, quelles sont vos habitudes alimentaires ?

**Don :** Heu…Pizzas, plats chinois et des trucs faciles à faire. Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me faire des supers plats…

**Marcus :** Des sucreries ?

**Don :** Heu…Oui, comme tout le monde.

**Marcus :** Vous allez devoir dire adieu à tout ça durant votre mission.

**Don :** Quoi !

**Marcus :** Tout mannequin doit avoir une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Pas de matières grasses, pas de sucreries, pas d'alcool…

**Don :** Mais je vais crever de faim !

**Marcus** _(levant les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de Flack, amusé, puis continuant) _Vous aurez aussi des cours pratiques et théoriques. Et on constituera ensuite votre book.

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué) _Mon…book ?

**Stella :** Votre album qui réunira toutes vos photos en tant que modèles. Ça permet aux créateurs et aux directeurs d'agence de se faire un avis sur votre potentiel, votre photogénie et votre style.

**Marcus** _(ravi) _Exact. Je n'aurais pas grand-chose à vous apprendre, Mademoiselle Bonasera.

**Stella **_(flattée)_ Merci.

**Don :** Ok. _(menaçant)_ Mais vous oubliez toutes photos concernant la lingerie !

**Marcus** _(avec un sourire mutin) _Et pourtant, vous n'y échapperez pas.

**Don :** Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !

**Marcus** _(ignorant sa menace) _Et peut-être devrons-nous en faire quelques-unes de nu.

**Don** _(se levant) _Quoi ! Hors de question !

A ces dernières révélations, Stella était devenue rouge pivoine, à la fois embarrassée et plutôt ravie. Elle allait adorer cette mission. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer Flack juste dans un boxer la faisait frissonner. Puis elle écarta ces très étranges pensées. Depuis quand voyait-elle le jeune détective comme un objet de fantasme ? Ce n'était pas correct. Et pourtant…

Marcus, apercevant l'air rêveur de Stella, se remit à sourire.

**Marcus :** Cette idée a l'air de plaire à votre collègue.

**Don :** Hein ?

Se rendant compte que l'on parlait d'elle, Stella se reprit rapidement mais un tout petit peu trop tard : Flack avait l'air totalement abasourdi. Mais pourquoi avait-il une si piètre opinion de son physique ? A moins que ce n'était pas le cas avant la bombe…

**Marcus :** De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous êtes sous mes ordres pendant une semaine.

**Don** _(à la limite de l'explosion) _Je vais vous…

**Mac** _(frappant la table du poing) _Flack, du calme ! Et vous, Marcus, ça suffit !

Les deux hommes finirent par se tourner le dos, boudant comme deux gosses, alors que Danny était reparti dans une nouvelle crise d'hilarité. Pauvre Flack…Et ce Marcus Leonetti n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Le jeune expert n'avait pas autant ri depuis longtemps. Vraiment, ça allait faire des étincelles pendant cette formation.

**Mac :** Bien. C'est tout, Marcus ?

**Marcus :** Mademoiselle Bonasera devra participer aux séances…en tant que spectatrice. Vous apprendrez aussi les ficelles du métier d'agent avec Molly Lewis.

**Stella** _(stupéfaite) _Molly Lewis ? La Molly Lewis ?

**Marcus** _(hochant la tête) _Oui.

**Don :** Qui est Molly Lewis ?

**Stella :** C'est l'agent des plus célèbres des tops models. Cette femme a un don pour découvrir les nouveaux talents et dès qu'elle s'occupe de leur carrière, ils deviennent les étoiles et même les références de la mode. C'est une légende !

**Don** _(amusé par l'enthousiasme de Stella) _Au moins, il y a quelqu'un de content…

Stella lui fit alors un sourire éblouissant et y ajouta un petit clin d'œil. Flack sentit alors son cœur battre frénétiquement. Mais que se passait-il chez lui ? Il n'allait vraiment pas bien…

Marcus était lui aussi amusé par la joie évidente de la scientifique et remarqua l'expression troublée de Flack. Tiens, tiens, tiens…

**Mac :** Tout a été dit ? _(Danny et Marcus hochèrent la tête)_ Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Commencez les préparatifs. _(alors que Flack allait sortir)_ Flack, j'ai encore une ou deux choses à vous dire…

Fronçant les sourcils, le détective retourna sur ses pas et s'inquiéta. Le ton de la voix de Mac était assez grave…Que lui cachait-il ?

**Mac :** Nous avons de nouveaux éléments. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire…

Et le détective écouta.

* * *

(1) Traduction : tonnerre 


	10. 9:Un typhon dans mon appartement

**9-Un typhon dans mon appartement**

Plutôt de mauvaise humeur, Flack préparait ses sacs, se ressassant sans cesse les paroles de Mac dans la tête. Comme si cette foutue infiltration n'était pas suffisamment compliquée, le jeune détective allait devoir faire attention à ne pas se faire violer ! D'après le chef de la scientifique, le légiste avait découvert des signes de sévices sexuels sur le corps de Tom Markham et soupçonnait que le malheureux n'avait pas été vraiment consentant…Et en plus, Lindsay et Hawkes avaient trouvé une étrange poudre dans la poche du pantalon de la victime qui s'avérait être une nouvelle drogue encore inconnue. Actuellement, elle était en cours d'analyse…Il serait en effet intéressant de savoir quels produits il y avait là-dedans…

Le voilà donc embarqué non seulement dans un trafic de stupéfiants mais aussi un réseau de prostitution. Mais tout cela restait des hypothèses…Peut-être que Markham était un drogué ou un dealer et que ces traces étaient juste dues à des jeux sexuels malsains. De toute manière, si personne n'infiltrait cette mystérieuse agence, il n'y aurait aucune réponse à toutes ces interrogations. Il devait y aller, point. Il devait juste prendre garde à sa vertu…

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Flack continua de préparer ses bagages quand quelqu'un sonna. Intrigué, le détective alla à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure aussi tardive ? Mac, avec d'autres joyeuses nouvelles ? Ou Danny, pour continuer à le chambrer jusqu'à la fin ? Quand le jeune homme ouvrit à son visiteur, il resta totalement bouche bée.

**Don** _(stupéfait) _Monsieur Leonetti ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**Marcus** _(entrant sans y être invité) _Je commence votre apprentissage. Enfin, presque… Pearl, vous êtes prête ? _(court silence)_ Bien.

Don grommela d'abord devant le sans-gêne de cet olibrius puis il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Qui était Pearl ? Et où était-elle ? Il aperçut alors l'oreillette du styliste et comprit. Un kit mains-libres…Bon. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? Surtout à cette heure !

**Marcus** _(se tournant vers Don) _Où sont vos bagages ? Et vos vêtements ?

**Don** _(intrigué) _Dans ma chambre. Mais…

Marcus s'y dirigea, ne laissant pas le temps à Flack de réagir, et commença à inspecter les différents sacs du détective avec un œil critique.

**Don** _(le rejoignant et commençant à être sérieusement agacé) _Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

**Marcus :** Mon travail.

Et à la surprise de Flack, le créateur commença à sortir ses vêtements soigneusement pliés et en jeta beaucoup par-dessus son épaule en murmurant.

**Don** _(protestant et s'approchant de Marcus) _Hé !

**Marcus** _(l'ignorant, concentré dans sa tâche) _Chut ! Je me concentre. Non…Pas ça…C'est nul…Ringard…Pearl, je pense que le shopping sera réellement nécessaire.

**Don :** Quoi !

Ignorant superbement le jeune homme, Marcus continua à balancer les habits qui n'étaient manifestement pas à son goût, ponctuant chaque lancer d'une critique bien sentie, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer Flack. Ce mec commençait sérieusement à le gonfler ! Et puis, c'était quoi cette idée de shopping ? Il n'était pas vraiment un grand fan de ce genre d'activité…

Après avoir vidé les trois-quarts des sacs du détective, parfaitement horrifié, Marcus s'attaqua à sa penderie et lui réserva le même traitement au grand damne de Flack.

**Don** _(râlant) _Arrêtez de foutre le bordel partout !

**Marcus** _(sortant un lot de cravates, avec une petite moue peu convaincue) _Certaines de ces cravates sont d'un goût douteux, Donald.

**Don** _(le menaçant de toute sa taille) _Vous savez ce qu'elles vous disent, mes cravates !

**Marcus** _(les balançant au sol) _Pas grand-chose, je le crains. _(lui souriant)_ De toute manière, vous n'en aurez sans doute pas besoin…Vous avez un smoking ?

**Don** _(serrant les dents, crispé et contrarié) _Non. Pourquoi ?

**Marcus** _(reportant son attention dans la penderie) _Pour des soirées de gala.

**Don :** Des galas ? Mais je ne…

**Marcus** _(le coupant) _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça. Pearl, ajoutez un smoking à la liste. _(court silence)_ Ha oui ! C'est vrai. Merci.

Marcus sortit un mètre-ruban de sa poche et prit rapidement les mesures d'un Flack abasourdi : tête, cou, largeur des épaules, bras, poitrine, taille, hanches, jambes et pieds. Puis il transmit ces données à la mystérieuse Pearl et lui donna d'autres instructions sur les futurs achats à faire. Il continua ensuite son inspection dans la salle de bain, laissant un incroyable bazar derrière lui, et commença à examiner les divers produits de toilette du détective avant de recommencer son petit manège.

« Retenez-moi, où je vais le descendre » jura Flack intérieurement. Non seulement ce type allait faire de sa vie un enfer à partir de demain mais il avait manifestement décidé de lui en donner un avant-goût ! S'il ne se maîtrisait pas un peu, il l'aurait déjà étranglé. Cette semaine allait être très très longue…

**Marcus :** Pearl, il nous faudra aussi des produits de bain et corporels. Il y a plus de travail que je ne pensais… _(court silence) _Je vais voir.

Craignant le pire, Flack se recula instinctivement quand le styliste l'approcha, s'attendant à tout. Il le vit lui toucher les cheveux puis le visage et enfin le bras, tâtant sa peau et l'examinant avec minutie. Mais… ?

**Don :** A quoi vous jouez ?

**Marcus :** Un mannequin doit être très consciencieux dans le choix de ses produits corporels. Il ne faut pas oublier que son corps est son gagne-pain donc il doit en prendre soin.

**Don** _(poussant un immense soupir, irrité) _Ecoutez. Un : je ne vais pas devenir définitivement mannequin. Je fais mon boulot de flic ! Et deux : vous croyez vraiment que j'ai assez de fric pour ça ?

**Marcus** _(tout sourire) _Maintenant, oui. Pearl, voilà ce que vous devez prendre…

Alors que le styliste parlait, Flack leva les yeux au ciel : ce gars avait réponse à tout ! Mais les fonds donnés par la police étaient limités. Ils allaient hurler en voyant la note qu'allait leur faire cet hurluberlu…

Le détective vit Marcus sortir de sa salle de bain, laissant les traces de son passage derrière lui, et retourner à l'inspection de son placard.

**Don** _(se plaçant devant lui) _Vous l'avez déjà vidé ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

**Marcus :** Il faut bien remplir vos bagages, non ?

**Don** _(grommelant) _A qui la faute ? Ce serait inutile si vous ne les aviez pas en partie vidées de leur contenue…

**Marcus :** C'était nécessaire. _(lui faisant signe de se taire)_ Oui, Pearl ? Crédit illimité.

**Don :** Heu…Une minute. La police ne va pas payer pour…

**Marcus** _(souriant) _Je sais. C'est mon argent. Considérez ça comme un cadeau. _(retournant à sa conversation téléphonique)_ Oui, Pearl, j'ai bien dit crédit illimité. Une photo ? Oui, bien sûr ! Quel distrait je fais…

Marcus se tourna vers le détective, tendant son portable devant lui, et utilisa la fonction photo. Flack fut ébloui par le flash pendant quelques instants, râlant, pendant que le créateur vérifia le résultat et sourit, satisfait.

**Marcus :** Pearl, je vous envoie la photo. _(court silence)_ Vous l'avez ? Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller. Merci.

Ayant fini sa communication, Marcus retira son oreillette et reporta toute son attention sur la garde-robe survivante. Il en retira quelques chemises et des jeans qu'il plaça dans les sacs. Puis, soudain, ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller, surprenant Flack. Qu'avait-il trouvé de si…merveilleux ?

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Marcus** _(sortant une belle veste de cuir) _C'est à vous ?

**Don** _(sarcastique) _Non, je garde les fringues de mes potes en souvenir… _(soupirant devant le regard noir de Marcus)_ Bien sûr que c'est à moi ! Je la portais lors de mes débuts en tant que détective. Pourquoi ?

**Marcus** _(souriant, trépignant presque) _Parce que vous allez la remettre. Elle est magnifique et parfaite ! Bellissima ! Je me doutais bien que vous étiez du genre cuir.

**Don :** Chouette…Et tant mieux pour vous si vous êtes content. Mais n'y allez pas trop fort non plus…

**Marcus** _(vexé) _Je connais mon métier.

**Don :** Je sais. Mais je préfère avertir.

« Bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il va faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Au secours… » pensa plaintivement Don. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette mission lui soit attribuée ? Pourquoi ?

Après avoir fini les bagages du détective, qui soupira de soulagement quand il vit le styliste satisfait par ses sous-vêtements (il se voyait mal en acheter d'autres avec « Pearl »), Marcus reprit son portable et composa un numéro en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement sous les yeux stupéfaits de Flack. Mais…Mais…

**Marcus :** Pearl ? Prenez aussi du cuir. Oui. Merci. _(raccrochant, ouvrant la porte et faisant un signe de la main)_ Au revoir, Donald. A demain. C'est Lynn qui viendra vous chercher.

**Don** _(tentant de le retenir) _Attendez une…

Et le styliste ferma la porte, laissant Flack sur place…et un bazar monstre derrière lui.

**Don** _(énervé) _Espèce de…Et qui va devoir ranger tout ce foutoir ! Et puis, qui est Lynn ?

Soupirant et grognant, le jeune détective se mit à ranger son appartement, maudissant Leonetti. Pas sûr qu'il survive demain…


	11. 10:Jour Un:Amuse gueule

**10-Jour Un : Amuse-gueule**

Il était cinq heures du matin quand une voix aiguë et étonnamment tonitruante vint réveiller Flack en sursaut.

**Femme** _(dans un mégaphone) _Debout, Thunder ! L'entraînement commence !

Grommelant, le jeune détective se tourna dans son lit puis se couvrit la tête avec son oreiller pour se rendormir aussi sec. Il avait encore sommeil…

Voyant le manège du jeune homme et comprenant qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était là pour sa formation, la jeune femme, Lynn Mesroe, haussa d'abord les sourcils puis un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle savait comment réveiller ce genre de paresseux…

Lâchant son mégaphone, Lynn saisit le matelas de Flack et le souleva, entendant peu après un « boum ! » sonore avec satisfaction. Il fut rapidement suivi par une flopée d'injures et de jurons en tout genre, confirmant le réveil de son élève pour le moment réticent.

La jeune femme contourna ensuite le lit et observa ce nouveau « talent » découvert par Monsieur Leonetti. Le styliste lui avait donné peu d'éléments pour sa sécurité : elle savait juste que l'homme, actuellement étalé comme une crêpe sur sa moquette, était un policier qui avait besoin d'une préparation ultrarapide pour qu'il puisse passer pour un top model confirmé. Quant au nom, Don Thunder, elle se doutait qu'il était faux. Mais Monsieur Leonetti n'avait pas voulu lui révéler le vrai nom de ce policier. Ça la protégerait mais ça permettrait aussi au jeune homme de s'habituer à ce faux nom.

Flack finit par se retourner, attrapant son réveil au passage, et grogna en voyant l'heure. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Le cauchemar débutait déjà !

Lynn examina son élève avec minutie. Bon, elle n'aurait pas trop de travail s'il ne rechignait pas trop. Et Monsieur Leonetti avait raison : c'était un beau spécimen. Dommage qu'il porte un T-shirt…Elle devait vérifier s'il n'avait pas quelques imperfections à gommer, comme des poignets d'amour disgracieuses, par exemple. Mais elle arriverait bien à voir…

**Lynn** _(récupérant son mégaphone) _Allez, Thunder ! Debout ! Vous avez trente minutes pour déjeuner et vous préparer et après jogging !

**Don** _(endormi, lui montrant son réveil) _A cinq heures du mat' ? Vous rigolez ?

**Lynn :** J'en ai l'air ? Allez, il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves. _(le faisant se lever et se presser)_ Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Votre planning est chargé, aujourd'hui !

**Don** _(soupirant) _C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre hier… _(fronçant soudain les sourcils et la regardant)_ Heu…Qui êtes-vous au fait ?

**Lynn** _(lui tendant la main) _Lynn Mesroe, votre coach en sport et mise en forme.

La jeune femme omit une autre de ses fonctions, mais Monsieur Leonetti lui avait conseillé de garder ça pour elle pour le moment. Thunder avait été assez réticent hier quand il avait pris connaissance de quelques morceaux de sa formation et le styliste se doutait que cet exercice-là n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire…

**Don** _(se frottant les yeux, se passant une main dans les cheveux et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain) _Lynn Mes…Ok. Vous êtes envoyée par Leonetti.

**Lynn :** Oui. Monsieur Leonetti m'a confié comme mission votre entraînement physique pour gommer ainsi vos imperfections…

**Don** _(souriant et un peu rêveur) _D'après l'une de mes collègues, ça ne va pas être très utile…

Depuis la veille, Flack n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce commentaire de Stella. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le rendait si heureux ! Pourquoi ce petit commentaire amical prenait une telle importance à ses yeux ?

**Lynn **_(le sortant de ses pensées)_ Je pense qu'elle a raison. Mais avec ce T-shirt, je ne peux pas le vérifier. Mais de toute façon, il faut aussi tonifier vos muscles.

**Don** _(baillant) _Si vous voulez…Mais comment êtes-vous entrée ?

**Lynn** _(lui montrant) _Avec les clés.

Flack fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation. Avec les clés ? Comment ça avec les clés ? Seul Danny en avait un double, juste au cas où. A moins que…

**Don** _(un peu contrarié) _C'est Danny qui vous les a données ?

**Lynn :** Danny ?

Puis, à la surprise de Flack, la coach se mit à rougir en pensant au jeune expert. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'être entourée par de très beaux hommes mais ce lieutenant Messer lui avait tourneboulé le cœur et la tête. Ces yeux bleus et ce sourire…Lynn avait un mal de chien à les oublier !

**Lynn** _(toujours rouge) _Le lieutenant Messer m'en a fait un double. _(se reprenant, frappant des mains)_ Bon ! Assez perdu de temps. Préparez-vous !

Et alors que Flack souriait, très amusé par le fait que le charme de Danny avait agi sur sa coach presque inflexible, Lynn le poussa dans sa salle de bain avec insistance et ferma la porte. Puis elle commença à rêver au très beau lieutenant Danny Messer le temps que Flack prenne sa douche…

**oOo**

Ayant sérieusement besoin de se réveiller et d'avoir ainsi les idées claires, Flack se plaça sous le jet chaud et agréable de la douche, laissant ainsi cette sensation confortable s'emparer de tout son être, et laissa l'eau glisser lentement sur son corps. Un corps qu'il détestait et qu'il allait devoir montrer. Un corps qui n'avait pourtant plus rien d'attirant et qui montrait sa faiblesse humaine. Un corps qu'il ne supportait plus…Et pourtant, ce Marcus Leonetti l'avait choisi…Et Stella semblait être en total accord avec le styliste sur son choix. Un choix que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas…Et pourquoi toutes ses pensées le ramenaient vers Stella ? Fermant doucement ses paupières et s'appuyant ensuite contre le mur carrelé de sa douche, Flack se mit à réfléchir. Il devait être prêt pour cette infiltration. Toute cette opération reposait sur lui et ses supérieurs lui avaient montré leur confiance en le proposant comme candidat potentiel pour une telle mission. Donc, fini le complexe stupide ! Fini les introspections intérieures inutiles et superficielles ! Fini les récriminations ! C'était un flic et il devait faire son devoir. Trois personnes étaient déjà mortes. A lui d'éviter toutes nouvelles victimes…

Flack passa ensuite son visage sous le jet puis pensa à son attitude face à Leonetti. Il serait docile et obéissant. Mais Leonetti ne devrait pas trop en profiter non plus…Il serait sage, ok. Mais il garderait certaines limites…C'était un flic, pas une poupée !

Le jeune détective fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par une voix bruyante et autoritaire. Ses voisins allaient être ravis…

**Lynn** _(ouvrant la porte à toute volée) _Thunder ! Terminée la douche ! Maintenant, le petit déjeuner !

Et avant que Flack ne puisse réagir, la coach saisit une serviette et lui jeta à la tête, profitant de ce court laps de temps pour vérifier ce qu'elle devait arranger dans son physique. La jeune femme n'était guère gênée par la nudité, étant habituée dans son métier, et était donc très professionnelle. Elle remarqua immédiatement la cicatrice mais ne s'y attarda pas, se préoccupant plus du dessin des pectoraux et des abdominaux du jeune détective. Bon. Pas de masse graisseuse. Mais elle devait faire ressortir quelques muscles…

**Don** _(se dépêtrant de sa serviette et l'enroulant autour de sa taille, cachant sa cicatrice par réflexe) _Vous appréciez la vue ?

**Lynn :** Non. Je prépare votre programme pour vos séances de sport quotidiennes. Et vous devrez continuez les exercices que je vais vous préconiser durant toute votre mission. Un top model doit prendre soin de son corps, compris ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire gamin) _Oui, madame !

**Lynn :** Allez, sortez, habillez-vous et déjeunez !

Puis la jeune femme sortit. Flack soupira. Heureusement qu'il venait de mettre ses résolutions en pratique sinon il aurait plutôt très mal réagi à cette entrée fracassante et inconvenante. Mais il était policier et professionnel. C'était une mission comme une autre, point. Enfin…

**Lynn :** Thunder !

**Don :** J'arrive…

**oOo**

Enfin en tenue de sport, Flack se dirigea vers sa cuisine et alluma sa machine à café. Il en aurait besoin d'un bien noir pour dégager les derniers nuages de sommeil qui avait résisté à sa courte douche…

A son étonnement, Lynn éteignit la cafetière et lui tendit un mug en souriant. Mais… ?

**Lynn :** Pas de café. C'est mauvais pour les nerfs.

**Don **_(avec une moue dubitative) _Peut-être mais ça réveille.

**Lynn :** Certes. Mais le café ne vous aide pas à supporter la pression de ce métier. _(montrant le mug qu'il tenait)_ C'est du thé à la menthe enrichi en fer. Et voici du jus d'orange. Voilà ce dont votre corps a besoin.

**Don :** Bien…A la guerre comme à la guerre.

**Lynn :** Excellent proverbe. Buvez.

Levant les yeux et disant adieu à son café, Flack obtempéra et prit son très léger petit déjeuner. Il ne tiendrait pas avec juste du liquide dans l'estomac…

**Don :** J'ai pas droit à une p'tite tartine ?

**Lynn :** Non. Toutes les calories inutiles sont interdites.

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil) _J'ai besoin d'énergie quand même. Surtout à cette heure.

**Lynn** _(inflexible) _Le jus d'orange est là pour ça.

**Don :** Chouette… _(malicieux)_ Je suis sûr que vous ne seriez pas si dure si j'étais Danny…

**Lynn :** Vous faites erreur, Thunder. Je le serais encore plus !

Flack la regarda, stupéfait. Encore plus ? C'était vraiment possible ? Pauvre Danny…

**Don :** Ok. Une moitié de tartine.

**Lynn :** Non.

**Don :** Sans rien dessus. Ni confiture, ni beurre.

**Lynn :** Non.

**Don :** Une biscotte alors.

**Lynn** _(amusée) _Non. N'insistez pas, Thunder.

**Don** _(finalement avec humour) _Une céréale ?

Lynn finit par éclater de rire, imaginant le malheureux Flack devant un bol ne contenant qu'un pauvre pétale de céréale. Mais elle devait s'en tenir à son programme. Il mangerait après.

Don sourit en voyant la jeune femme rigoler de bon cœur face à sa dernière sortie. Il préférait mettre un peu de chaleur dans ce lien pour que tout se déroule bien. S'il ne s'entendait pas avec elle, il serait un élève vraiment réticent…Et il ne le fallait pas.

**Lynn** _(reprenant peu à peu son sérieux) _Bon, ça suffit les bêtises. On y va.

**Don :** Justement. On va où ?

**Lynn :** A l'atelier Grandissimo, dans le Queens.

**Don :** Quoi ?! Mais c'est à plus d'une heure d'ici !

**Lynn** _(souriant) _Je sais. Mêlons l'utile à l'agréable.

**Don :** Façon de parler…

**Lynn :** Tant que j'y pense…Pendant votre formation, vous vous installerez à l'atelier. Monsieur Leonetti vous a spécialement préparé une chambre.

**Don :** Ha ? Tant mieux…Et pour mes bagages ?

**Lynn :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelqu'un va s'en charger.

**Don :** Vous avez tout prévu, dites-moi.

**Lynn :** Si je ne prévoyais et n'anticipais pas tout, Monsieur Leonetti ne m'aurait jamais engagée. Il est vraiment très pointilleux sur son personnel. Et, croyez-moi, c'est un véritable miracle qu'il ait trouvé un candidat parfait pour toute cette histoire…

**Don** _(surpris) _Vraiment ?

Sur ce coup-là, Flack ne savait plus quoi penser. Leonetti était-il si pointilleux ? Alors qu'il était imparfait, vraiment imparfait, le styliste le voyait autrement ? Pourquoi ?

Lynn se doutait de ce qui travaillait le détective. Monsieur Leonetti et le lieutenant Messer lui en avaient parlé discrètement. Son travail ne se limitait donc pas au domaine purement physique du jeune homme mais aussi au mental. Il devait dépasser cette gêne. Et elle arriverait, avec l'aide de Pearl et de Marcus, à le décomplexer. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette Stella…Elle devrait sans doute la briefer un peu…

**Lynn :** Oui. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point Monsieur Leonetti est perfectionniste.

**Don** _(murmurant) _Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Mac a fait appel à lui…

**Lynn :** Allez ! Let's go !

Et avant que Flack ne puisse protester, la coach le traîna de force dehors et le poussa à courir. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça.

**oOo**

Alors que Lynn gardait une foulée légère et régulière, Flack commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Certes, il avait l'habitude de courir après ses suspects et de faire du sport. Mais à une heure raisonnable et avec autre chose que de la flotte dans l'estomac ! En plus, le parcours choisi par la coach traversait Central Park et passait par les chemins les plus sinueux et irréguliers qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Vraiment pas évident, ce jogging…Et il allait devoir faire ça tous les jours…

« Voyons le côté positif des choses. Je vais être en super condition physique à la fin de cette mission » pensa le jeune détective avec optimisme. « Ou je serais mort avant… » ajouta son côté cynique. Il était vraiment crevé ! Il fit alors une petite halte et aperçut Lynn, courant toujours, le rejoindre avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**Lynn :** Fatigué ?

**Don** _(essoufflé) _D'après vous ?

**Lynn :** Vous n'avez pas encore atteint vos limites, Thunder. Vous êtes jeune et athlétique alors ne me dites pas que cette petite promenade vous épuise !

**Don :** Ben…

**Lynn :** Allez-vous vraiment m'obliger à chercher Buddy ?

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué) _Buddy ?

**Lynn** _(souriant avec machiavélisme) _Mon doberman. Il est très motivant pour les traînards…

**Don** _(reprenant sa course) _En route !

Lynn se mit à rire devant l'empressement très soudain du jeune homme et le suivit. S'il savait que Buddy était en fait le plus doux et le plus câlin des chiens. Ça marchait à tous les coups !

**oOo**

Nos deux joggeurs arrivèrent enfin à l'atelier Grandissimo, Lynn toute fraîche et sautillante et Flack totalement épuisé et essoufflé, ce qui donnait un contraste plutôt comique. La coach finit par faire quelques étirements pour terminer la séance alors que le détective s'affala sur le premier truc qu'il trouva, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Cette fille était complètement folle ! Parce que Mademoiselle avait estimé qu'ils avaient pris du retard sur le programme, elle avait décidé d'accélérer l'allure. Et dès que Flack faisait mine de ralentir, elle lui bottait presque les fesses tout en le menaçant de lui lâcher Buddy aux trousses. Excellent moyen de motivation, certes, mais son corps avait eu du mal à suivre ce rythme soutenu. Finalement, ces séances intensives de sport lui feraient le plus grand bien…

Marcus vint les accueillir, accompagné de Stella, elle aussi fraîche et dispo, accentuant l'état de décomposition de Flack. L'experte resta d'ailleurs muette de stupéfaction devant l'état d'épuisement de son jeune collègue. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

**Stella :** Flack ? _(à Lynn)_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

**Lynn :** Mais rien. Juste un footing d'une heure. J'en ai aussi profité pour lui faire faire un petit parcours du combattant quand nous sommes passés par Central Park : abdominaux, flexions, tractions…Il n'a pas de masses graisseuses à perdre mais il faut faire ressortir un peu ses muscles, les redessiner.

**Stella :** Ha…

Que dire de plus ? Stella ne voyait déjà pas ce qui pouvait être amélioré chez le jeune détective. Il était parfait ! A cette dernière pensée, l'experte se sentit très troublée. Depuis quand pensait-elle ça de Flack ?

**Lynn :** Hé ! Thunder ! A la douche et après vous pourrez vous restaurer !

**Don** _(soulagé) _Merci ! Heu…Où sont les douches ?

**Marcus** _(lui indiquant) _Par-là. Michael devrait vous rejoindre.

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _Michael ?

**Marcus :** Michael Redfire. Il vous fera une démonstration tout à l'heure.

**Lynn :** Il a fini ses exercices ?

**Marcus :** Oui, à l'instant.

**Lynn :** Bien.

**Stella :** Heu…Excusez-moi. Vous parlez bien de Michael Redfire, ce célèbre mannequin qui vient de Californie ?

**Marcus** _(souriant) _Le plus célèbre de Californie, oui.

Le visage de Stella s'illumina et quand Flack le vit, il sentit une inexplicable sensation de mal-être lui étreindre le cœur et une fureur noire monter en lui. Ok, ce Michael était une célébrité et alors ? C'était un homme comme un autre…

Oubliant totalement sa fatigue, le jeune détective se dirigea vers les douches d'un pas rageur sous le regard surpris de Stella et amusé de Marcus et Lynn. « J'lui en ficherais moi du top model californien » pensa Flack avec colère. Il allait voir ce que lui valait, cet espèce de blanc-bec !

Très étonnée par le comportement colérique de Flack, Stella se tourna vers Marcus et le vit sourire, surprise. Il semblait savoir quelque chose…Mais quoi ?

**Stella** _(désignant Flack) _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Marcus** _(énigmatique) _Son esprit de compétition vient de naître…

Et toujours avec cette expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, Marcus posa son regard bleu plein de malice sur Stella. Il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé…

**oOo**

Flack entra dans les vestiaires et eut la surprise de trouver un casier à son nom. Enfin… Au nom de Don Thunder. Thunder…Il ne s'y ferait jamais, bien que Lynn ne l'interpelle que par ce nom et le plus souvent en criant.

Secouant la tête pour se réveiller, il ouvrit son casier et y trouva serviette et tenue de rechange, des vêtements à lui que Marcus avait sans aucun doute sélectionnés, mais aussi une étonnante collection de produits de bains, de corps et de beauté. Bon, manifestement, son apprentissage était bien entamé…Mais devait-il mettre l'un de ces trucs avant de se doucher ? Et d'ailleurs, il y avait un peu trop de shampoing et de savon à son goût…Lequel devait-il prendre en premier lieu ?

Alors que le jeune détective lisait un par un chaque flacon, s'arrachant les cheveux devant cette multitude, un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux savamment décolorés et aux yeux vert d'eau arriva et sourit, amusé par la panique que dégageait ce grand brun. Ça devait être ce Don Thunder dont lui avait parlé Marcus…

Le jeune top model rejoignit le policier et lui tapota doucement l'épaule, lui souriant amicalement quand Flack se tourna vers lui.

**Michael :** Bonjour. Un peu d'aide ?

Se renfrognant d'abord, Don dévisagea cet homme avec rapidité mais minutie : des cheveux châtains courts et décolorés, finalement presque blonds, des yeux vert turquoise, un sourire colgate et grand, mais plus petit que lui…Le californien type. Il n'avait strictement rien d'extraordinaire, ce mec…

Michael ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au regard scrutateur et assassin du jeune détective. Jaloux…Pourquoi ? Ça, il le saurait bien assez tôt, mais ce gars était jaloux. C'était évident...

**Michael** _(avec un petit signe de la main) _Helloooo !

**Don** _(sortant de son observation) _Heu…Oui. Désolé. Bonjour. _(lui tendant poliment la main)_ Don F…Thunder.

**Michael :** Enchanté. Michael Redfire.

Le mannequin grimaça légèrement quand il sentit la forte pression de la poigne de Don. Plus jaloux que lui, tu meurs…Mais pourquoi une telle animosité ?

**Michael** _(récupérant sa main endolorie, la secouant un peu sous le regard ravi de Flack) _Alors, un coup de main ?

Même si ce Thunder semblait le détester pour une raison qui lui était inconnue pour le moment, Michael avait promis à Marcus d'aider sa dernière trouvaille et il comptait bien le faire. Un comportement aimable et amical calmerait peut-être un peu ce nouveau talent… qui avait un sacré caractère. S'il était tout le temps comme ça, certains créateurs allaient s'arracher les cheveux…

Flack observait toujours Michael d'un œil méfiant puis finit par soupirer. C'était un top model célèbre et réputé. Normal que Stella se pâme juste à la mention de son nom et à l'idée qu'il se trouvait ici. Mais ça l'énervait ! Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

Finalement, le détective finit par relâcher ses défenses et fit un sourire contrit au jeune homme. Il ne voulait que l'aider après tout.

**Don :** De l'aide ne serait pas du luxe, en effet. Merci.

**Michael :** Je t'en prie. Bon. Alors…

Et le mannequin commença alors la première leçon…

**oOo**

Stella, Marcus et Lynn attendaient Flack avec une certaine impatience. Le styliste lui avait déjà sélectionné un ensemble, utilisant les vêtements personnels du détective en attendant que Pearl finisse ses achats, et Lynn lui avait préparé un petit déjeuné équilibré et sain. Quant à Stella, elle était animée par la curiosité : elle avait hâte de voir l'ébauche de Don Thunder…

Quand Flack arriva, accompagné bien malgré lui de Michael, l'experte se versait de l'eau pour son thé. Et lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle resta un moment bouche bée. Stella crut d'ailleurs entendre la chanson « You're unbelievable » dans sa tête et voyait la scène au ralenti : ces deux hommes magnifiques qui avançaient vers elle et cette musique intérieure qui rythmait leurs pas. La scientifique ne voyait plus qu'eux mais toute son attention était fixée sur Flack : ses courts cheveux noirs légèrement et savamment ébouriffés, ses étonnants yeux bleus qui ressortaient incroyablement, ce qui était sans doute dû à sa tenue sombre : son blouson de cuir noir, une chemise cintrée grenat foncé, dont le col était assez ouvert pour permettre à son imagination de lui jouer quelques tours, et un jean noir coupé de façon… intéressante. Le jeune détective était saisissant ! Alors quand Marcus et son équipe auront terminé sa formation…

Marcus souriait devant la réaction muette et stupéfaite de Stella. Michael avait vraiment fait du bon travail en préparant le policier avec le peu qu'il avait. Ce jeune homme adorait son métier et savait quoi faire en cas de problème. Et il contrastait bien avec Flack : ses cheveux clairs, son teint hâlé, son T-shirt vert émeraude qui moulait son corps fin et musclé, son jean bleu délavé et un blouson jean dans le même ton. Il les aurait pour son prochain défilé…

Stella était toujours sous le choc et se sentit extrêmement troublée. Et puis, c'était elle ou la température était montée d'un seul coup ? Un cri la sortit de sa rêverie puis une brûlure…

**Lynn :** Stella ! L'eau…

**Stella :** Aouch !

Quelle idiote ! Elle avait été tellement sous le charme de Flack…Non, des deux hommes qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait : l'eau bouillante qu'elle se versait pour son thé avait fini par déborder de sa tasse pour finalement atterrir sur sa cuisse. Lynn l'essuya rapidement et lui donna une serviette pleine de glaçons tandis que Marcus, amusé mais aussi étonné par l'effet qu'avait produit Don sur sa collègue, invita les deux hommes à les rejoindre.

**Marcus :** Michael ! Donald ! Par ici !

Levant les yeux et soupirant, Flack s'installa à côté de Stella, qui ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec ses grands yeux émeraude, oubliant sa brûlure. Marcus avait vraiment fait un très bon choix…

**Don** _(remarquant la serviette) _Tout va bien, Stella ?

**Stella** _(rougissant et balbutiant) _Heu…Oui. Je…Je me suis juste brûlée avec un peu d'eau. Rien de grave…

**Don :** Ok…

Très étonné par l'étrange attitude de Stella, Flack finit par tourner son attention sur son petit déjeuner, espérant voir au moins une minuscule tartine beurrée, tandis que Michael s'était assis aux côtés de Marcus, qui le félicita discrètement pour son travail. Puis le top model remarqua Stella, toujours fixée sur Don.

**Michael** _(lui tendant la main) _Bonjour. Michael Redfire.

**Stella** _(secouant un peu la tête pour oublier Flack et serrant la main de Michael) _Enchantée. Je suis Stella Melina.

Michael lui fit alors un sourire poli et éblouissant, ce qui hérissa inexplicablement Flack, et le détective lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Le top model le remarqua et pouffa discrètement. Ok, compris…

Satisfait quand le Californien lâcha la main de Stella, Flack retourna dans la contemplation de son petit déjeuner. Et bien… Ça n'allait pas être drôle cette mission : deux pommes, une poire, encore du jus d'orange et un thé à la framboise cette fois. Morne repas…

**Don** _(à Lynn, mutin) _Vous voulez me transformer en fruit ?

**Lynn** _(riant) _Non. Et inutile de me faire ces yeux-là, vous n'aurez pas de pâtisseries.

Haussant les épaules d'un air résigné, Flack croqua sa première pomme et remarqua soudain le croissant à côté de la tasse de Stella. Et si…

Vérifiant que Lynn et les deux autres ne le regardaient pas, le détective jeta discrètement un regard de détresse vers Stella, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message. La scientifique l'aperçut et, peinée pour lui, partagea son croissant pour ensuite lui donner sous la table. Et alors que ce tendre morceau allait atteindre la bouche gourmande et affamée de Flack, une violente claque atteignit sa main et le malheureux petit bout de croissant fit un joli vol plané pour ensuite s'écraser au sol.

**Lynn** _(menaçante) _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

**Don :** Mais…Juste un p'tit bout !

**Lynn :** Non.

**Michael** _(amusé) _Inutile d'insister. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire plier.

**Don** _(avec une once d'espoir)_ Jamais ?

**Michael** _(croquant sa pomme) _Jamais.

**Lynn :** Mais regardez le résultat : Redfire est le top model le plus demandé de la côte Ouest et est très réputé partout dans le monde. Et sa santé est excellente.

**Don** _(grommelant, contrarié) _Ça me fait une belle jambe. Mais tu ne regrettes pas les petites douceurs ?

**Michael :** Bien sûr que si. Mais devenir mannequin était mon rêve. Ça vaut bien ce petit sacrifice.

**Don** _(acide, buvant son thé) _Ça doit marcher avec les femmes, non ?

Stella tiqua devant le ton agressif de Flack. Depuis le début, elle avait remarqué cette hostilité du détective envers le top model et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

**Michael :** Et bien…

**Marcus** _(l'interrompant) _Ça sera de même pour vous, Donald.

Michael fronça les sourcils devant cette interruption puis comprit en voyant le regard que lui lança Marcus. Le styliste voulait que Don garde un esprit de compétition. S'il savait la vérité, ses progrès seraient peut-être plus difficiles…

L'idée que Flack puisse plaire à tout un troupeau de femmes hystériques ne plut pas du tout à Stella. Bon, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais cette pensée la mettait mal à l'aise…

**Don :** Marcus, pourriez-vous éviter de me nommer Donald ? Il n'y a que mon père qui m'appelle comme ça et je…

**Marcus :** Non.

Alors que Flack grommelait et entamait sa poire, les autres éclatèrent de rire. Inutile de discuter avec Marcus : quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

**Marcus :** Bref. Après que vous ayez terminé, on va voir ce que vous valez sur un podium, Donald.

Flack leva brutalement les yeux et fixa le styliste, sous le choc, laissant tomber sa poire sur la table. Il voulait le faire défiler ? Déjà ?! Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas… Pas encore…

**oOo**

Au grand soulagement de Flack, ce n'était pas un véritable défilé, avec tous les spectateurs, les photographes et autres mannequins. Marcus voulait juste voir sa démarche et son maintien sur un podium. Bien qu'il savait que Lynn, Marcus et Michael l'observaient pour jauger son potentiel, le détective était étrangement gêné par la présence de Stella. Elle ne faisait pourtant rien de spécial pourtant, juste le regarder, curieuse de voir comment il allait se débrouiller. Mais il sentait autre chose…

Le jeune homme observa d'abord ce nouvel environnement, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder ce terrain inconnu pour lui : le sol était blanc, plat et lisse, voire même glissant, et le podium formait un T. Comment devait-il évoluer là-dessus ?

**Marcus** _(agacé et impatient) _Donald ! Alors ? Allez-y !

**Don** _(respirant à fond) _Ok…

Marcus mit alors de la musique rythmée et le détective se mit en marche. Il parcourait le podium à grands pas, regardant autour de lui, puis, une fois arrivé au bout, hésita quelques instants et finit par longer le bord de la piste pour ensuite revenir sur ses pas. Flack regarda alors Marcus qui l'incita à continuer et soupira en recommençant son petit parcours, encore et encore. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre…

Alors que Don marchait, les trois professionnels l'observaient, prenaient des notes puis chuchotèrent entre eux. Curieuse, Stella tendit l'oreille pour connaître l'opinion de ses alliés. Flack faisait des efforts. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas trop durs avec lui…

**Marcus** _(posant une main sur son front) _Il va y avoir du travail…

**Lynn :** Je m'en doutais un peu. On voit tout de suite qu'il fait un métier brutal, violent et dur. On dirait qu'il veut foncer dans le tas…

**Michael :** Mais que fait-il ?

**Lynn :** Policier.

**Michael :** Je vois…

Stella était outrée. Comment osait-il dire que Flack respirait la violence ? Elle ne connaissait pas d'homme plus gentil que lui…Cette dernière pensée la fit tressaillir. « Depuis quand vois-je Flack ainsi ? » pensa-t'elle, troublée. Et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis quelques temps…

Cessant d'y penser, la scientifique retourna à son écoute discrète, alors que le détective continuait à tourner sur son podium et commençait à être franchement agacé.

**Lynn :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Marcus :** Une vérification…Prêt, Michael ?

**Michael :** Vous voulez que je…

**Marcus** _(hochant la tête) _Oui.

**Michael :** Pas de problème.

**Marcus :** Bien. Donald, descendez !

Grimaçant toujours un peu, le jeune détective les rejoignit tandis que Michael prit sa place sur le podium et patienta.

**Marcus :** Bon. Observez bien Michael puis vous ferez la même chose que lui, d'accord ?

**Don** _(grommelant, ronchon) _Ok…

Incroyable ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi devait-il prendre exemple sur ce décoloré ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ce play-boy à la manque pour apprendre. Et puis, il devait être en bonne partie refait alors que lui, c'était du 100 naturel ! Ce Redfire n'était qu'une poupée gonflable ! Mais une poupée qui plaisait à Stella…Quelle misère…

Et Flack se reprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Il n'allait vraiment pas bien…Pourquoi Stella comptait-elle tant ? Malgré tout encore rongé par la jalousie et boudant, Flack se mit sérieusement au travail et observa le mannequin, qui attendait toujours le signal de Marcus. Et dès que celui-ci lui donna, Michael se mit en branle. Pourtant très droit, il y avait une étonnante fluidité et une grâce hypnotique dans ses mouvements. Son visage était parfaitement impassible, gardant cette expression neutre qu'ont tous les mannequins, et son regard vert était fixé sur un point précis, ne le lâchant jamais du regard. Et le détective dut se l'avouer : cet homme semblait avoir une aura de majesté autour de lui…

**Stella** _(sous le charme) _Il semble si digne. Il est magnifique !

Les paroles de Stella furent comme un coup de poignard pour Flack, qui sentit son cœur se serrer, mais aussi un gros coup de pied au derrière pour le motiver, le faire progresser plus vite, pour qu'il devienne le meilleur. Ce blondinet allait voir de quel bois le lieutenant Don Flack Jr se chauffait !

Marcus aperçut l'étincelle qui devint rapidement une flamme vindicative dans le regard bleu du détective. Sa jalousie allait vraiment travailler pour lui, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

**Marcus** _(frappant des mains) _Michael, vous pouvez arrêter. Donald, à votre tour.

**Don** _(flamboyant, murmurant) _Il va voir…

Sous le regard très amusé du styliste, le jeune détective retourna sur le podium, jetant un regard noir et meurtrier à son rival bien malgré lui, et attendit le signal de Marcus. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Flack posa son regard bleu azur sur Stella, qui sentit un étrange et long frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, puis il commença son avancée.

Il ne lâchait pas la scientifique des yeux, défiant ainsi indirectement le top model californien, plus amusé qu'autre chose, et tentait d'être le plus gracieux possible. Pas vraiment évident…

Stella était dans un autre monde : elle avait l'impression de se noyer littéralement dans le bleu des yeux de son jeune collègue et cette sensation si agréable et si chaleureuse la troublait énormément. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi au regard intense de Flack ? Pourquoi le jeune détective avait-il cet effet étonnant sur elle ?

Pendant ce temps…

**Lynn :** Il y a du progrès…

**Marcus :** Mais c'est encore insuffisant. Il va avoir besoin de vos cours… particuliers.

**Lynn** _(grimaçant) _Connaissant le bonhomme, il ne va pas apprécier.

**Marcus** _(montrant discrètement Stella) _Faites la participer. _(avec un sourire malicieux et malin)_ Ainsi que Michael…

**Michael**_ (étonné) _Moi ? Pourquoi ?

**Marcus :** On va utiliser son animosité envers vous à notre avantage…

« Sa jalousie, plutôt » rectifia mentalement Michael. Mais le plus amusant, c'est que Thunder ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir qu'il était très attaché à…heu…Stella. Ça allait vraiment être amusant…

Les trois professionnels se mirent à rire doucement. Si Stella savait qu'elle était le moyen pour que Don file droit…

**oOo**

Le reste de la journée fut ponctué d'un nombre incalculable de défilés de mannequins professionnels, hommes et femmes. Le travail de Flack était de les observer, de voir et de noter chaque point important, chaque détail qui faisait d'eux des tops models pros et uniques. Marcus l'aidait d'ailleurs en lui indiquant les points les plus subtils et l'encourageait à trouver son propre style. Il ne devait pas être une copie mais il devait garder les principes de base du mannequinnat en tête : beauté, fluidité, grâce et dignité.

« Finalement, ce premier jour a été plutôt tranquille » pensa Flack. Erreur fatale…

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, Lynn revint à la charge et le traîna dans une salle de musculation pour deux heures d'exercices à la fin de cette journée. Stella les accompagna d'ailleurs, profitant du matériel dont ils disposaient pour faire un peu de sport elle aussi. Elle était censée avoir été un mannequin elle aussi, elle ne devait pas se relâcher.

La scientifique plaignait vraiment Flack. Lynn était un vrai tyran dans son boulot. Alors qu'elle courait sur un tapis roulant, le détective faisait des séries et des séries d'abdominaux plus d'autres exercices tout aussi épuisants. Mais, d'après la coach, ce n'était que pour dessiner ses muscles.

**Lynn :** Il faut souffrir pour être beau !

**Stella :** Il l'est déjà.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, peinée par ce pauvre Flack, la scientifique plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et rougit violemment. Quant au détective, il était aussi cramoisi qu'elle et totalement stupéfait : Stella avait dit quoi ?! Il ne put pas y réfléchir plus longtemps. Lynn le remit au travail en lui hurlant dans les oreilles. Le détective en connaissait une qui allait manger ses haltères…

Après cette longue journée, Flack n'avait qu'une idée : dormir ! Il voulait dormir. Il était épuisé, crevé, éreinté, cassé, courbaturé et affamé. Son dîner avait été des plus frugal : une malheureuse salade nature, un pauvre poisson, des haricots verts tristounets et deux pommes. Ça ne nourrissait pas vraiment un grand garçon comme lui…Mais Lynn était intraitable sur ce sujet. Pauvre de lui ! Mais bon, il prendrait l'habitude…Espérons-le…

**oOo**

Stella l'accompagna jusqu'à son logement provisoire, discutant joyeusement et mettant l'incident de la salle de sport au fond de son esprit, et cela fit extrêmement plaisir à Flack. Mais sans savoir pourquoi…Il adorait la scientifique mais là, c'était différent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

**Stella :** A demain, Flack

**Don** _(souriant) _Vous savez, vous devriez m'appeler Don…Ou Thunder.

**Stella** _(avec un petit rire) _En effet…Don…

En l'entendant prononcer son prénom de sa voix douce, le jeune détective frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il devait vraiment être très fatigué…

**Don** _(secouant la tête) _Bien. Merci, Stella. A demain.

Et sans réfléchir, le détective lui embrassa doucement la joue et entra dans sa chambre après un dernier signe de la main, laissant une Stella totalement stupéfaite sur le perron. Elle se tenait la joue et se sentit inexplicablement rougir. Mais ? Mais ?

Flack s'étala sur le lit, sans prêter attention au décor, et se mit soudain à réfléchir à son dernier geste. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

Et alors qu'il tentait de continuer à y réfléchir, la fatigue eut raison de lui. Le jeune détective s'endormit rapidement et son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves troublants concernant une jolie Grecque aux beaux yeux émeraude et aux étonnants cheveux bouclés…


	12. 11:Jour Deux:Jouons à la poupée

**11-Jour Deux : Jouons à la poupée**

La nuit de Flack fut des plus agitée. Non seulement, elle avait été ponctuée de cauchemars particulièrement idiots mais aussi par des rêves plus que troublants. Une nuit plutôt difficile et un sommeil très perturbé pour notre détective…

Les cauchemars étaient un savant mélange de dessins animés et de réalité. Il était là, tout petit en version animée, et Lynn et Marcus le toisaient de toute leur taille et le poursuivaient. Marcus ne cessait de l'appeler par son prénom, lui donnant un avis et une critique sur tout ce qui le concernait, tandis que Lynn le pourchassait avec des bottes de carottes qu'elle utilisait comme nunchakus. Il y avait aussi l'intervention de fruits géants… Bref, un cauchemar totalement délirant…

Les rêves le perturbaient beaucoup plus. Ils concernaient tous Stella et passaient de la douce et tendre romance à l'érotisme le plus chaud et le plus sauvage imaginable…Même inimaginable. Et Flack se réveillait en sursaut et en « forme » à chaque fois. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'allers-retours qu'il faisait dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur la tête, histoire de calmer ces rêves indécents et inconvenants. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

A peine commencée, cette mission semblait lui avoir tourneboulé la tête. Son esprit était devenu mal tourné en la personne de Stella. Le détective allait avoir bien du mal à la regarder bien en face après tous ces rêves très…troublants mais très agréables. Secouant la tête à cette dernière pensée, Flack renfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et tenta d'écarter ses idées étranges de son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Et comment allait-il réagir avec Stella demain ?

Mais il y avait eu aussi un autre cauchemar…Un cauchemar où Stella et Michael étaient tendrement enlacés et amoureux. Et cela mettait Flack dans une colère noire, tout en le faisant sentir impuissant face à ce moment…Le jeune détective finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, tentant de réfléchir et de se calmer posément. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il était totalement perdu…Pourquoi tous ces rêves sur Stella ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Stella ? Et c'était quoi ce sentiment ?

Finalement épuisé, Flack se recoucha et se rendormit. Mais les rêves étaient toujours là…

**oOo**

A six heures tapantes, une voix aiguë, autoritaire et tonitruante réveilla le jeune et malheureux détective en sursaut. Lynn…

**Lynn** _(frappant le lit du pied puis finissant par secouer Flack sans délicatesse) _Allez ! Debout Thunder ! C'est l'heure de nos deux heures matinales et quotidiennes !

Grommelant et ruminant sa vengeance une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée, Flack se retourna, dos à la coach, et enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre. Il avait trop mal dormi et était trop tourneboulé par ses rêves bizarres et très intenses pour faire du sport…Surtout avec cette sadique !

**Lynn** _(avec un sourire machiavélique) _Vous voulez encore faire un vol plané ?

Finalement vaincu, le détective grognon finit par ouvrir un œil puis l'autre lentement avant de sortir sa tête de sous le coussin et de se redresser, fusillant Lynn d'un regard meurtrier mais endormi. Ras-le-bol…

**Lynn** _(croisant les bras, peu impressionnée par le regard assassin de Don) _Le programme du jour : jogging et muscu. Et après petit déj' et douche. Ensuite, je vous laisse auprès de Pearl.

**Don** _(se frottant les yeux comme un enfant puis les cheveux) _Et qui est cette Pearl ?

**Lynn :** Votre habilleuse, maquilleuse et coiffeuse.

**Don :** Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux m'habiller tout seul.

**Lynn :** Pas pendant un défilé. Et vous avez besoin d'elle pour choisir la tenue idéale.

**Don** _(soupirant et cherchant sa robe de chambre des yeux) _Ha…

**Lynn** _(avec un sourire mystérieux) _Vous allez l'apprécier, croyez-moi.

Flack la fixa, intrigué. Son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il allait apprécier Pearl ? Si elle était comme Marcus et Lynn, elle devait avoir elle aussi une personnalité pas croyable. Mais de quel genre ?

Cessant ses réflexions et levant enfin les yeux, la mâchoire de Flack sembla soudain tomber au sol. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

**Don :** C'est…C'est quoi cette déco délirante ?

**Lynn** _(grimaçant) _Heu…Une idée de Marcus pour vous motiver…

En effet, sur l'un des murs étaient placardées des dizaines de photos de Michael Redfire. Et, se l'avouant intérieurement, Flack pouvait dire que ce mec dégageait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Normal que Stella tombe sous son charme…

Mais pourquoi revenait-il toujours sur Stella ? Elle l'avait obsédée toute la nuit et maintenant, c'était dès le réveil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti cette sensation si chaleureuse et si mystérieuse. Il se sentait consumé de l'intérieur quand il pensait à la scientifique…Et ses derniers rêves n'arrangeaient pas sa situation… Quelle misère…

Pourtant, le jeune détective ne se laisserait pas démonter par ce playboy californien. Il serait meilleur que lui et c'est lui que Stella choisirait ! Sursautant à sa dernière pensée, Flack se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se dire ? Qu'il aurait Stella ? Mais ce n'était pas un objet ! Il n'était pas comme ça !

Alors que Don continuait à se sermonner intérieurement, Lynn l'observait et avait une vague idée de ce qui le travaillait. Marcus avait raison…

**Lynn** _(frappant des mains) _Bon, cessons les bavardages et allons faire notre petite séance d'exercices, ok ? Vous n'avez pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui !

Interrompu dans ses pensées, Flack acquiesça et finit par se lever pour s'habiller. Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. D'abord, il devait traverser son épreuve de torture et se préparer à sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse Pearl.

**oOo**

Après sa séance de sport intense et un petit déjeuner qui se composait d'un thé aux agrumes, d'un jus d'orange bien frais, de deux poires et de ( ô miracle ! ) deux tartines ( certes de froment et avec du beurre très allégé) , Flack prit sa douche puis, après avoir enfilé son peignoir et un boxer, s'apprêta à s'habiller. Mais Lynn l'arrêta.

**Don** _(surpris) _Quoi ?

« Elle veut me faire faire d'autres exercices ? Mon corps ne supportera pas plus de courbatures » pensa le détective dans un ton malheureux. Vraiment, cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions délirantes. Il avait accepté bon gré, mal gré de se plier à cette mission et à la formation qui suivait, mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus ! Ce n'était qu'un homme ordinaire !

**Lynn :** Vous allez faire des essayages. Inutile de vous habiller plus.

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Désolé mais il est hors de question que je me balade sans rien dessus.

**Lynn :** Pourquoi ? Vous êtes en peignoir, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

**Don** _(serrant les dents) _Le problème, c'est…

Le détective hésita. Lynn avait déjà vu sa cicatrice et ne semblait pas être gênée ou avoir pitié de lui. Mais lui, ça le bloquait. Et cela l'agaçait…

**Lynn **_(haussant un sourcil) _C'est votre cicatrice ? La belle affaire ! C'est elle qui fait votre valeur actuellement ! Des p'tits gars beaux ou mignons, on en trouve à la pelle. Mais des hommes qui ont un vécu sont rares. Et vous êtes l'une de ces raretés, Thunder. Pourquoi vous dépréciez-vous tant ?

**Don** _(hésitant) _Je…

**Lynn :** Quelqu'un vous a dit que vous étiez une mauviette ? Un lâche ? Non. Alors, cessez avec ce stupide complexe !

Flack regarda sa coach pendant quelques instants, laissant ses paroles faire le tour de son esprit, et la vit sous un autre jour. Certes, c'était un tyran et une sadique patentée mais elle possédait une telle certitude et elle semblait tellement avoir confiance en lui et en sa valeur qu'il se sentit un peu ridicule. Elle avait raison. Il devait cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de se prendre la tête avec son corps. Pour le moment, il avait une enquête à résoudre, ce n'était pas le moment des intériorisations ! Il aurait le temps après toute cette histoire…

**Don :** Ok. Mais laissez-moi au moins mettre un pantalon.

**Lynn :** Non. Avec ce peignoir, votre pudeur est sauve. Inutile de faire perdre son temps à Monsieur Leonetti et à Pearl.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'en démordrait pas, Flack cessa toutes récriminations et soupira. Cette fille était une vraie tête de mule…Vivement que tout ça se termine…

**Lynn :** Bien. Suivez-moi.

Flack acquiesça et marcha derrière elle. Mais durant le trajet, il se mit à réfléchir, craignant le pire. Qu'avaient donc choisi Marcus et cette Pearl pour lui ? A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Le détective savait de quoi Marcus pouvait être capable et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait bien comme idée de style pour le vêtir. Pitié, que ce ne soit pas trop extravagant…

Ils entrèrent enfin dans une grande salle où Stella se trouvait déjà, assise tranquillement à une table et sirotant gentiment son café. L'apercevant, elle salua le jeune détective avec un sourire éblouissant, impatiente que cette séance d'essayage commence. Elle adorait vraiment la mode.

Inexplicablement, Flack détourna la tête, évitant ainsi le regard émeraude de la scientifique, et se sentit rougir violemment. Ses rêves de cette nuit venaient de l'assaillir traîtreusement et s'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement, la scientifique allait se poser des questions sur son étrange attitude. Secouant la tête et respirant à fond pour se reprendre, il finit par se tourner vers elle, un sourire peu naturel aux lèvres.

**Don** _(crispé et tendu) _Bonjour Stella.

**Stella** _(un peu intriguée) _Bonjour Don…

Le jeune détective sentit un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand Stella prononça son nom d'une manière si douce. Décidément, son état s'aggravait…

**Stella :** Prêt ?

**Don** _(se reprenant peu à peu, avec humour) _Je dois vraiment répondre ?

A cette sortie, Stella se mit à rire. Un joli rire clair et cristallin qui fit tressaillir le détective des pieds à la tête et une chaleur étrange mais très agréable envahit totalement son corps. Misère, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé ?

Lynn les laissa tous les deux, les saluant poliment et laissant Flack dans ses interrogations intérieures, quand soudain un cri strident interrompit les pensées du détective. Que… ?

**Pearl** _(sautillante) _Le voilà enfin, ce mystérieux Don Thunder !

Le dit Don se tourna et vit une petite jeune femme, manifestement très énergique, à la coiffure assez originale ( elle semblait avoir deux chignons de chaque côté de la tête et de courtes mèches en dépassaient, donnant ainsi une forme d'étoile aux dits chignons ) qui courait vers lui. Soudain, elle lui sauta au cou, faisant ainsi ballotter ses jambes dans le vide, et lui planta deux énormes bisous sonores sur les joues. Trop stupéfait pour réagir, Flack la laissa faire sans rien dire. Quel contraste avec Lynn ! L'une lui hurlait dessus constamment et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se montrait très affectueuse avec lui mais l'autre…était son total contraire. Mais où Leonetti engageait-il son personnel ? Dans un asile ?!

**Pearl :** Salut, chéri ! Je suis Pearl Black, ton habilleuse, ta maquilleuse et ta coiffeuse perso ! Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra à merveille, mon Loup.

**Don** _(se remettant du choc) _Heu…Dites…

**Pearl :** Oui, mon Canard ?

Alors que Flack tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme pour pouvoir lui parler avec délicatesse, Stella était morte de rire devant le visage stupéfait, choqué puis décomposé du détective. Décidément, Marcus s'entourait de personnes particulières…à son plus grand bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais autant ri.

**Don** _(se penchant vers Pearl, les dents serrées) _Si vous pouviez éviter les petits noms…

**Pearl** _(déçue) _Tu n'aimes pas, mon Chat ?

**Don :** Pas vraiment…

**Pearl** _(haussant les épaules) _Tant pis pour toi.

Le rire de Stella redoubla à la dernière affirmation de Pearl et devant l'expression à la fois stupéfaite et désespérée de Flack. Le pauvre…

« Mais je cauchemarde » pensa Flack, dépité. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait dû passer sous un millier d'échelles et croiser des milliards de chats noirs pour avoir une telle guigne !

Marcus, qui était arrivé un peu auparavant, sourit, très amusé. Il avait engagé Pearl pour son excellent goût et ses compétences en tant que professionnelle de la mode mais aussi pour son caractère. Elle ne se laissait jamais démonter et faisait un peu ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, ce n'était pas ce grand détective un peu ronchon actuellement qui allait l'empêcher de le nommer par des petits noms affectueux. Il avait lui-même essayé d'ailleurs…

**Marcus** _(surprenant Flack) _Ne vous inquiétez pas Donald. Vous vous y ferez. Pearl a besoin de vous donner un petit nom. Elle cherche le vôtre actuellement…

**Pearl :** Merci, Honey ! Tu es adorable !

**Marcus :** Et toi aussi.

Souriant et sautillant, la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Flack et l'entraîna vers le rideau qui divisait la salle en deux par la main.

**Pearl :** Allez, mon Mignon. On a du travail.

Et avant que Don ne puisse protester, elle le poussa dans la pièce puis fit un clin d'œil plein de confiance à Stella et Marcus. Elle avait hâte de leur montrer les vêtements et les créations qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionnés pour ce beau jeune homme.

**Pearl** _(entrant à son tour et observant Don) _Bon. Au travail !

**oOo**

Flack était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir de véritables montagnes de vêtements derrière ce rideau. Pearl avait vraiment pris l'expression « crédit illimité » très à cœur…Le détective avait l'impression de se trouver dans un magasin tellement il y avait de choix ici. Des vêtements de tous genres et de toutes les couleurs, aux formes diverses et variées et à la qualité certaine. Il avait aperçut un smoking Armani dans un coin…

Se reprenant et sachant ce qu'on attendait de lui, le jeune détective s'approcha d'une première pile et chercha une tenue qui pourrait lui plaire. Mais…

**Pearl** _(surgissant comme une tornade, le faisant sursauter) _Hop, hop, hop, Choupinet ! C'est moi qui choisis et qui habille.

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Qui hab…Heu…Je peux le faire moi-même…

**Pearl** _(les mains sur les hanches, le fixant droit dans les yeux) _Ecoute, Sucre d'orge. Dans un défilé, il faut aller très très vite. Certains mannequins ont deux à trois habilleuses pour cela. Mais en dehors de ce cas, c'est toi qui t'habilles…Mais je choisis les vêtements au début pour que tu saches quoi prendre pour ta mission. _(sautant joyeusement sur place)_ C'est vraiment trop cool, j'ai l'impression d'être une James Bond girl !

**Don :** Heu…Si tu veux…Mais je tiens à te faire remarquer que nous ne sommes pas en plein défilé.

**Pearl** _(un peu boudeuse, levant les yeux) _Merci, je sais, mon Ange…Mais c'est pour voir si nous pouvons travailler en totale complémentarité et en grande fluidité. Que nous soyons bien synchrones et parfaitement en osmose. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, mon Roudoudou ?

**Don** _(rougissant à ce dernier petit nom) _Oui, oui…

Si elle pouvait arrêter sa recherche de petits noms, ça l'arrangerait bien. Ça devenait gênant à force…Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune détective craignait celui qu'elle choisirait exprès pour lui… « Pitié, pas mon Canard…Déjà, avec le Donald de Marcus, c'est pas génial mais si je dois rajouter mon Canard, je ne supporterai pas longtemps ce calvaire… » pensa Flack avec désespoir. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ?

**Pearl :** Bon, trêve de bavardage. Au boulot !

Et avant que le détective n'ait le temps de réagir ou de protester, Pearl lui retira son peignoir avec une étonnante dextérité, le laissant presque nu et très embarrassé. Par pur réflexe, Don couvrit son corps avec ses bras et en particulier sa cicatrice même si les paroles de Lynn l'avaient secoué, il avait encore du mal à perdre cette gêne sur cette partie de son corps mais Pearl n'en avait cure. Elle commença à lui tourner autour, l'observant minutieusement comme l'avait fait Marcus lors de cette fatale rencontre, puis lui écarta les bras pour commencer à tâter ses épaules solides, ses bras puissants, son torse ferme et son dos.

**Pearl :** Le moulant est une option.

« Moulant ? Ho non… » se dit Flack. Il imaginait déjà les pires choses possibles et inimaginables. Mais c'était mal connaître Pearl Black…

Continuant son examen, l'habilleuse posa ses mains sur le postérieur du détective, qui sursauta, surpris, le malaxant un peu.

**Don** _(choqué et rougissant) _Hé ! Vous gênez pas surtout !

**Pearl** _(l'ignorant, toute dans son examen) _Rondes, fermes et musclées. Des fesses à croquer. A mettre absolument en valeur.

Flack rougit aux paroles de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le complimentait sur cette partie de son anatomie, mais d'habitude, c'était une petite amie qui lui disait ça, pas une inconnue sans gêne ! Et comment ça, les mettre en valeur ?

Pearl attrapa ensuite doucement mais fermement le visage de Don et examina chaque détail avec intensité et grand sérieux : ses sourcils noirs et bien dessinés, son joli nez, ses lèvres fermes, ses magnifiques yeux bleus et la douce texture de ses courts cheveux noirs. Oui, elle savait quoi lui choisir…La jeune femme lâcha enfin le visage du détective et partit sélectionner une première tenue.

Flack ne savait que penser. Devait-il se sentir embarrassé ou choqué par l'attitude désinvolte et presque impudente de Pearl ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Quel genre de femme vous pelote les fesses, surtout de cette manière ?

**Pearl** _(se retournant, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres) _Mon Chou, voici ton premier ensemble. Viens ici que je m'occupe de ton cas.

Méfiant et grimaçant, Flack obéit, tentant de deviner ce qu'étaient exactement les vêtements choisis par Pearl. Quelle nouvelle tuile allait lui tomber dessus maintenant ?

**oOo**

Stella était impatiente. Très impatiente. Elle trépignait littéralement sur sa chaise au grand amusement de Marcus. Elle voulait tant voir Don Thunder dans toute sa splendeur… enfin presque. Marcus lui avait dit qu'il y avait encore pas mal de détails à régler et des points à améliorer. Mais la scientifique s'interrogea : pourquoi était-elle si curieuse de voir Flack en mannequin ? Pourquoi sentait-elle cette agréable chaleur quand elle pensait au jeune homme ? Elle n'arrivait plus à se comprendre, croyant être une étrangère pour elle-même. Etrange, non ? Pourtant, ça lui semblait familier…

Stella se tourna vers Marcus pour le questionner sur ce qu'il comptait faire après mais fut stoppée dans son élan par une voix forte, grave et, semblait-il, très contrariée. La voix de Flack en fait…

**Don** _(protestant) _Ah non ! Pas ça ! Je suis pas une nana !

**Pearl :** Tu crois vraiment que je te laisse le choix, Chaton ? Non. Et Marcus non plus. Tu n'es plus un policier maintenant mais un top model !

**Don :** Ce n'est pas une raison pour me maquiller !

**Pearl :** Tous les mannequins le font !

Marcus prit une expression de pure malice, à l'étonnement de Stella, et sourit machiavéliquement. Attendez un peu, Donald…

**Marcus** _(criant en direction des rideaux) _Michael Redfire y compris ! Il sait comment se mettre en valeur, lui !

Intriguée, Stella fixa Marcus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet argument étrange ? Pourquoi mentionner Michael ? Enfin, en tout cas, ça semblait avoir fait taire les récriminations de Flack, bien qu'il continuait encore à grogner et à grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible. L'experte ne comprit que « Blanc-bec » et « sale faux blondinet ». Toujours cette étrange animosité envers le mannequin californien…Il faudrait vraiment que le détective lui explique. Lui qui était plutôt d'une nature très sociable, il semblait avoir pris en grippe Redfire dès leur première rencontre. Pour quelle raison, ça, Stella l'ignorait. Mais elle aurait peut-être la réponse…

**Pearl :** Bien, Darling, c'est mieux. Tu es un gentil garçon…

Stella et Marcus purent entendre un nouveau grognement qui exprimait toute la mauvaise humeur du détective et ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Le pauvre… « C'est vraiment lui qui a le rôle le plus difficile dans cette histoire » réfléchit Stella. Flack devait changer presque toutes ses habitudes…

Pearl finit par pousser un cri de joie retentissant et sortit, un grand sourire très satisfait aux lèvres, puis écarta les pans du rideau pour permettre à Flack d'entrer en scène.

Quand le détective sortit enfin, Stella sentit sa mâchoire tomber à même le sol. Il…Il était vraiment…

**Marcus** _(opinant plusieurs fois la tête d'un air ravi) _Bravo Pearl. Excellent travail.

**Pearl** _(heureuse) _Merci Honey !

Cessant de retenir sa respiration, Stella devait bien avouer que Marcus avait raison. Pearl avait superbement bien travaillé : Flack était devenu l'incarnation même de la beauté sexy. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient savamment ébouriffés et étaient coiffés d'une paire de lunettes d'aviateur, ses magnifiques yeux bleus ressortaient incroyablement grâce à l'application parfaite et sans excès de khôl noir et son cou était orné d'un collier fait d'une fine lanière de cuir noir sur lequel se trouvait un pendentif en forme de pointe de flèche. Déjà, rien que ça était saisissant. Mais sa tenue…

Don portait un T-shirt d'un noir profond avec col en V et sans manche et un très…intéressant pantalon de cuir noir qui mettait bien en valeur ses…Stella interrompit ses pensées. Elle ne venait pas de faire référence au postérieur de Flack, tout de même ! Un très joli postérieur, d'ailleurs…Voilà qu'elle recommençait !

Marcus le fit tourner et la scientifique put apercevoir une sorte de paire d'ailes argentées, inscrite au dos du T-shirt et dessinée de manière tribale, qui suggéraient ainsi le côté angélique du top model Don Thunder… mais aussi son côté démoniaque… Très intéressante ambivalence…Et ce cuir, sur lui…

**Don** _(inquiet de son silence) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(sortant de son observation rêveuse) _Hein ? Oui ? Je…Vous…

Plus Stella essayait de trouver ses mots, plus elle rougissait. Flack était vraiment trop sexy dans cette tenue ! Et ce n'était que le début…

**Marcus** _(très amusé) _Son hésitation parle pour elle, Donald. Bon, Pearl, continuez.

**Pearl** _(enthousiaste)_ Avec joie!

Et avant que Flack n'ait le temps de protester et ne puisse se questionner sur l'étrange comportement de Stella, l'habilleuse l'entraîna dans les coulisses pour un nouvel essayage. Pendant ce temps, Stella prit une grande gorgée d'eau bien fraîche. Si elle réagissait déjà comme ça, juste avec un seul ensemble, elle ne survivrait pas au reste. Du moins, son cœur risquait d'exploser. Jamais il n'avait battu aussi fort, aussi frénétiquement…C'était une étrange sensation mais elle ne lui était pas inconnue…Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça pour Flack ?

**oOo**

La jeune secrétaire, mais aussi assistante à mi-temps de Marcus Leonetti, Val McFly était penchée sur son manuscrit, relisant ses dernières lignes. Elle adorait écrire et voulait en faire son métier bien que le travail avec Monsieur Leonetti était aussi très stimulant et intéressant. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le styliste l'encourageait continuellement à perdurer dans son art. Il fallait dire aussi que si un seul de ses collaborateurs manifestait un certain intérêt pour une activité artistique précise, le créateur les poussait et les aidait à dévoiler toute leur créativité. C'était lui-même un artiste et l'art avait toujours besoin de talent.

Val était ravie d'avoir un tel patron et faisait donc son travail de secrétaire-assistante consciencieusement, se permettant de continuer son roman lors de moments de calme. Elle comptait d'ailleurs le faire lire à Monsieur Leonetti dès qu'il serait fini. C'était un véritable homme d'art, très cultivé et avec un goût très sûr, et la jeune femme avait une totale confiance en son opinion. Travailler avec un homme tel que Marcus Leonetti était un privilège !

Bien qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses écrits, Val sentit une présence près de son bureau et finit par lever les yeux pour finalement rencontrer un joli regard bleu derrière des verres de lunettes. Mon Dieu, mais qui était donc cet Apollon ? Rougissante, elle détailla rapidement le jeune homme souriant et finit par lui sourire à son tour, un peu embarrassée. Peut-être était-ce un nouveau mannequin découvert par Marcus ? Il y avait déjà le très beau Don Thunder mais si on rajoutait celui-ci, il risquerait d'y avoir des malaises lors du prochain défilé en Mai…

**Val** _(balbutiant) _Bon…Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, la coach Lynn Mesroe surgit alors de nulle part et se précipita vers lui pour lui saisir la main en signe de…salut ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Car vu son regard brillant et son sourire radieux, Val avait un doute sur la politesse de son geste…

**Lynn** _(joyeusement) _Lieutenant Messer ! Quel très beau…heu…bon vent vous amène ?

**Danny :** Je dois voir Don et Stella. Je leur amène les clés de leurs nouvelles voitures.

**Lynn** _(étonnée) _Leurs nouvelles voitures ?

**Danny** _(avec une petite moue comique) _Oui. Une Porsche et une Ferrari gentiment prêtées pour l'occasion. Leurs voitures de fonction ne correspondent pas vraiment à leur nouvelle vie…

**Lynn** _(riant) _Je vois…Je vais vous mener à eux. Thunder _(Danny fit un grand sourire très amusé en entendant le nom)_ est actuellement en pleine séance d'essayage.

**Danny** _(jubilant et malicieux) _Je tombe très bien alors…

**Val** _(apparaissant soudain à leurs côtés) _Je vous accompagne !

**Lynn** _(avec un regard d'avertissement, presque avec un ton menaçant) _Val, vous avez du travail, non ?

**Val :** Oui, justement. Je dois voir Monsieur Leonetti.

**Lynn :** Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

**Val :** Pour un avis sur un projet personnel.

**Lynn** _(pas convaincu du tout) _Tiens donc !

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à se chamailler, Danny ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ça y est, encore ! Son charme ravageur avait fait de nouvelles victimes ! Il était vraiment trop doué ! Don ne leur faisait pas cet effet-là manifestement…Cette dernière pensée amusa et flatta le jeune expert. Ok, Don, 2 à 0 !

Finissant par regarder sa montre et voyant l'heure, Danny décida d'intervenir enfin. Mac l'attendait pour cette enquête complexe. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de traîner et de se pavaner…

**Danny** _(charmeur) _Mesdemoiselles ?

**Lynn et Val** _(se tournant vers lui en même temps, souriant) _Oui ?

**Danny :** Don… ?

**Lynn :** Bien sûr. Excusez-moi. C'est par-là. Je vais vous…

**Val** _(la coupant) _Nous allons vous y mener.

Alors que Lynn jeta un regard noir à Val et soupira, Danny se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Cette étrange compétition était assez amusante…Mais heureusement qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'était une folle hystérique. Il aurait été mal…

Lynn avança en direction du salon d'essayage et Danny la suivit gentiment alors que Val passa son bras sous celui de l'expert et lui fit la conversation avec entrain, suscitant un accès de mauvaise humeur chez sa…rivale. Le jeune expert adorait cette situation. Mais il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait lui tomber dessus à son arrivée…

**oOo**

Après avoir vu un Flack sexy en diable dans un smoking noir Armani hors de prix puis dans un ensemble punk étonnant, composé d'un T-shirt noir aux dessins inquiétants, d'une ceinture avec des points métalliques, d'un jean bleu délavé bien coupé et troué à des endroits très stratégiques et d'une paire de baskets Converse noires, qui montrait ainsi le côté rebelle du jeune détective, Stella se demandait sérieusement si elle était vraiment faite pour cette mission. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas les connaissances mais à ce rythme, son coeur n'allait pas tenir jusqu'au bout. Chaque tenue choisie par Pearl avait son lot de surprises…Qui aurait pensé que Flack pouvait être aussi canon dans des tenues aussi différentes les unes que les autres ? Avec ces éternels costumes qui le mettaient bien sûr en valeur, l'experte ne pensait vraiment pas que des styles aussi radicalement différents pourraient aller ainsi à Flack. Incroyable !

Stella avait aussi un autre problème… Si jamais Flack la voyait le regarder telle une groupie…A chaque apparition, elle bavait littéralement et c'est dans un ton mi-sérieux, mi-comique qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas prendre un bavoir immédiatement. Ça s'avérait nécessaire dans sa situation. Et si Marcus comptait réellement faire défiler ou poser Flack en maillot et même nu…Mon Dieu ! Rien que cette idée la tourneboulait, la rendant toute chose mais aussi impatiente ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça…Ce sentiment qui avait surgi de nulle part…

Quant à Marcus, il s'amusait discrètement, ravi, des réactions de Stella face à son nouveau poulain. Pearl avait parfaitement réussi son boulot, leur montrant les divers visages de Donald Flack Jr…ou plutôt de Don Thunder. En continuant à travailler dans cette voie, le succès était assuré.

Stella fut sortie de ses pensées, devenues plus très catholiques, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et des voix s'approcher d'eux et aperçut alors Danny, très bien entouré. Lynn et Val lui avaient littéralement mis le grappin dessus, chacune pendue à son bras, et ne cessaient de lui parler, amenant son intérêt à l'une puis à l'autre. Et ce grand charmeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur répondre et de leur envoyer ses plus éclatants sourires. Vraiment, Danny…

Percevant de nouveaux arrivants, Pearl sortit la tête du rideau qui séparait le salon d'essayage de la grande salle, abandonnant Don quelques secondes, et vit alors Danny. Elle crut alors entendre la foudre éclater dans son esprit et se mit à sourire béatement. Mais qui était donc ce bel Apollon ?

Suivant son idée, Pearl sortit des vestiaires avec rapidité, sauta sur la table de Marcus et Stella, tous deux surpris, et sauta au cou de Danny, les faisant ainsi chuter. A la dernière originalité de leur collègue, Val et Lynn poussèrent un long soupir et levèrent les yeux au ciel ou se les cachèrent, lasses. Incroyable…Quant à Danny, c'était la stupéfaction incarnée. Qui était cette fille tombée de nulle part ?

**Pearl** _(avec un immense sourire ému) _Mon bel inconnu, donne-moi ton nom !

**Danny** _(décontenancé) _Heu…Da…Danny Messer…

**Pearl** _(chantonnant) _Danny, Danny, Dannyyyyyy ! Ça sonne bien à mes oreilles…

**Danny :** Heu…Tant mieux pour vous.

**Pearl** _(avec un doux regard, lui caressant la joue) _Hooo, ne me vouvoies pas mon Joli !

**Danny** _(rougissant) _Heu…

**Lynn et Val** _(se fâchant) _Pearl !

Intrigué par ce bazar soudain, Flack finit par sortir à son tour, un peignoir sur le dos, et se mit à rire en voyant la situation actuelle de Danny, se rapprochant de Stella et Marcus. Alors que le jeune expert se trouvait assis au sol avec une Pearl extatique sur les genoux qui le tripotait partout et qui s'extasiait sur son physique, Stella remarqua la soudaine proximité de Flack et ne put s'empêcher de se laisser entourer par son parfum si agréable et sa chaleur, se sentant plus vivante que jamais. Cette dernière pensée la fit sursauter et elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, essayant d'oublier Flack, sa présence et son rire chaleureux. Non. Non, non, non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas être…Non !

**Pearl** _(se tournant vers Marcus) _Honey, il nous faut ce joli minois pour le prochain défilé !

**Danny** _(levant la main pour exprimer son opinion à ce sujet) _Heu…

**Marcus :** J'y ai déjà pensé, tu sais. J'attends juste sa réponse.

**Pearl** _(ravie) _C'est vrai ?! _(Marcus opina de la tête, elle serra Danny dans ses bras)_ S'il vous plaît, accepte, accepte, acceeeeeeepte !

**Danny :** Heu…Mais…

Cette Pearl était vraiment surprenante ! Elle avait réussi à rendre Danny sans voix et Flack adorait ça ! Il était mort de rire devant l'expression stupéfaite et décomposée de son meilleur ami. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

**Pearl** _(avec des yeux de gentils petits chiots) _S'il te plaîîîîît…

**Danny :** Je…J'y réfléchirais, d'accord ?

**Pearl **_(se levant et le tirant par le bras)_ Bien. Alors, viens, mon Joli !

**Danny :** Hein ? Quoi ? Où ?

« Tiens, Pearl lui a déjà trouvé son petit nom » pensa irrationnellement Flack jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la petite main de la jeune femme lui saisir le bras et le traîner lui aussi vers le salon d'essayage.

**Don :** Pearl !

**Pearl :** Une idée géniale vient de surgir dans mon esprit et je dois la mettre en place !

**Don :** D'accord…Et que vient faire Danny dans tout ça ?

**Pearl** _(énigmatique) _Mais tu vas voir, Minou…

Et avant que les deux policiers et la costumière ne disparaissent, Stella entendit un grand éclat de rire, Danny sans aucun doute à l'appellation de Don en tant que «Minou », et ne put s'empêcher elle aussi d'en sourire. Mais la scientifique restait quand même très intriguée : quelle était donc cette idée ?

**oOo**

Stella attendait impatiemment de voir ce qui avait germé dans l'esprit de Pearl en voyant Danny et ce qu'elle comptait faire de nos deux mannequins en herbe. Il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà vu que l'effet était saisissant sur Flack mais avec Danny ?

Un cri indigné la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Que… ?

**Danny** _(protestant) _Mais ?! C'est quoi ça ?

**Pearl :** Un crayon pour les yeux. Noir. Tu n'aimes pas la couleur ?

**Danny :** Un cray…Hors de question ! Je refuse que vous m'appliquiez ça sur la figure !

**Don** _(amusé et malicieux) _Si tu crois que tu vas y échapper, mon pote…

**Danny :** C'est ce qu'on va voir !

**Pearl** _(calme et déterminée) _Très bien…Dans ce cas…

Et un hurlement outré suivit et fut soudain étouffé tandis qu'un bruyant esclaffement de la part de Flack se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Stella. Mais que se passait-il derrière ce rideau ? Que faisait donc Pearl à Danny pour provoquer ainsi l'hilarité de Flack ? Elle le torturait ou quoi ?

Une certaine tension s'instaura dans la salle, entrecoupée par quelques éclats de rire, puis un nouvel hurlement brisa ce silence.

**Danny** _(la voix montant un peu dans les aigus tant il était scandalisé) _Mais vous êtes malade !

**Pearl :** C'était le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes de râler et que tu sois un garçon bien sage, mon Joli.

**Danny :** En me montant dessus et en m'embrassant ?! Vous plaisantez ?!

**Pearl :** Non. Et arrête de râler, je dois t'habiller et m'occuper ensuite du Grand Loup.

En entendant cet échange surréaliste, Stella ne put contenir son hilarité et aperçut aussi les mines décomposées de Lynn et Val. Ho, ho…Il allait y avoir de la bagarre, on dirait… Pearl risquait sa vie…

Quant à Marcus, habitué par les excentricités de Pearl, il avait un immense sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage. Sacrée Pearl ! Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle et, la connaissant, il était sûr qu'elle se surpasserait pour l'habillage de ces deux tops models débutants. Quand il s'agissait de mode et de style et qu'elle appréciait les modèles, la jeune femme avait toujours de merveilleuses idées…

L'habilleuse sortit enfin des vestiaires, souriant de satisfaction et arborant les lunettes de Danny dans sa chevelure, et ouvrit le rideau pour laisser ainsi apparaître les deux vedettes du jour. Et, encore, Stella en cracha son café tandis que Marcus applaudissait devant le résultat, félicitant ainsi Pearl pour son travail. Nom d'un chien ! Ils…Ils étaient…

Voyant Stella sans voix, Marcus souriait de toutes ses dents et décida de la questionner…au cas où elle arriverait à aligner un seul mot.

**Marcus :** Stella ?

**Stella :** Je…Ils…Ils sont…

**Marcus** _(riant) _C'est à ce point ?

**Stella** _(rougissant) _Heu…Et bien…

Oui, c'était à ce point. Pearl avait transformé deux honnêtes policiers déjà très beaux en bad boys diablement…hot ! Et la scientifique n'avait pas pour habitude d'utiliser cet adjectif à la légère pour décrire un homme. Et là, ils étaient deux !

Alors que Flack était maintenant habitué à sa situation actuelle de futur mannequin, Danny était gêné et embarrassé, fait carrément rarissime pour le jeune expert. A cause du maquillage, sans doute. En effet, Pearl avait souligné leurs yeux bleus d'une ligne de crayon noir, les faisant ainsi étonnamment ressortir et accentuant le côté mauvais garçon de l'ensemble, et avait savamment hérissé leurs courts cheveux. Danny portait un marcel blanc, qui moulait parfaitement sa musculature abdominale saillante et qui dévoilait ainsi son élégant tatouage, un baggy noir, où pendaient quelques chaînes liées d'un passant à un autre, et des bracelets de cuir aux poignets. Quant à Don, Pearl était restée sur l'optique cuir : il avait une veste de motard en cuir noir, un pantalon du même genre et avait eu aussi droit au marcel blanc et aux bracelets de cuir. Le résultat était réellement incroyable !

Lynn et Val étaient littéralement bouche bée, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards de Danny, tandis que Stella ne pouvait quitter Flack des yeux, toujours surprise à chacune de ses apparitions. Marcus finit par se lever et s'approcha des deux hommes pour les observer sous toutes les coutures, son air professionnel sur le visage.

**Marcus** _(opinant de la tête avec ravissement) _Bravo, Pearl. C'est une réussite. Et ça renforce ma détermination. Daniel, je vous veux pour mon prochain défilé !

**Danny :** Mais vous êtes buté !

**Marcus :** Il le faut bien dans mon métier.

Flack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami. Mais il se ravisa presque immédiatement car…

**Marcus :** Je vous veux aussi, Donald.

Sur ce coup-là, Flack leva les yeux au ciel et bouda. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il fasse le clown pour cette mission, il fallait que l'humiliation se prolonge au mois de Mai… La poisse lui collait à la peau, ce n'était pas possible !

**Stella** _(à la fois taquine et sérieuse) _Et je me débrouillerai pour venir vous voir.

Les deux jeunes policiers fixèrent leur collègue, surpris. Mais Danny nota tout de suite un détail : le « vous » de Stella ne l'incluait pas. Elle s'adressait surtout à Don. Et une idée qui lui parut extrêmement saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit, le poussant à observer soigneusement le détective. Nooon…

**Don** _(voyant Danny le fixer, intrigué) _Quoi ?

**Danny :** Non, rien. _(malicieux)_ T'es juste mignon dans ton cuir.

**Don** _(râlant et lui filant une claque sur le crâne) _Danny !

Alors qu'il continuait à charrier son ami, Danny rigolait intérieurement. Visiblement, tout le monde s'était rendu compte de l'étrange gêne, de la tension, voire même de l'alchimie entre Stella et Don sauf les deux concernés. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser à faire plein de subtils sous-entendus. Mais il avait quand même un doute…C'était un peu trop surprenant pour lui. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Flack et Stella étaient amis. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres genres de sentiments entre eux…A moins que…

**Marcus** _(frappant des mains) _Allons, les enfants, ça suffit ! Donald, vous avez encore du travail avec Pearl. Et Daniel, vous pouvez vous retirer.

**Danny** _(sarcastique) _Merci…

« Votre Altesse » ajouta-t'il dans sa tête. Il comprenait mieux l'irritation de Don devant les grands airs de Leonetti…

Après avoir récupéré ses habits civils, Danny rejoignit Stella pour accomplir sa mission première : apporter les clés de leurs nouvelles voitures.

**Stella :** Que nous offre la police de New York ?

**Danny** _(tout sourire) _Une Ferrari pour vous et une Porsche pour Flack. Et ce sont les derniers modèles.

**Stella** _(avec une moue appréciative) _La classe !

**Danny** _(se levant après lui avoir donné les clés) _Ne les abîmez pas surtout.

**Stella** _(malicieuse) _On essaiera !

Danny se mit à rire et la salua en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mac allait l'incendier pour son retard mais était-ce de sa faute si on l'avait alpagué ? Le jeune expert fut rapidement rejoint par Lynn et Val, ravie et souriante de le récupérer.

**Lynn :** Nous allons vous raccompagner.

**Val :** Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages.

**Danny :** Heu…Merci…

**Lynn et Val :** De rien !

Après le départ de Danny, la séance d'essayage reprit son cours, Pearl promettant qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilé toutes ses cartes à la fin de la journée. Elle voulait garder un effet de surprise lors de la séance photo dans quatre jours. Cette journée lui avait juste permis de voir quel genre allait à Flack. Et le résultat était : tout. Elle allait adorer le bichonner…

**oOo**

Stella s'écroula sur le lit de sa chambre provisoire, épuisée. Mais ce n'était pas une fatigue physique mais plutôt…nerveuse. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de faire des sauts périlleux à chaque nouvelle apparition de Flack, passant à des tenues élégantes à sexy graow, et ses joues avaient gardé continuellement une teinte rouge. Une véritable adolescente devant son idole…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de fondre comme ça ! Et c'était Flack quand même ! Son collègue ! Son ami ! Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il autant la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ces temps-ci ? A moins que ce ne soit à cause de son statut de futur mannequin…C'était si soudain toutes ces sensations et la transformation avait vraiment été stupéfiante. Flack était déjà beau avant mais là… Wow ! Une seconde…Que venait-elle tout juste de penser ? Qu'il était déjà beau avant…Ces sentiments sommeillaient-ils en elle depuis longtemps ? Non. Non, ce n'était que toute cette mission et l'excitation d'être plongée dans le milieu de la mode, c'était tout. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose…

Prenant une profonde respiration avant de se lever, Stella partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, la tête toujours remplie de questions relativement perturbantes, et se coucha enfin, finalement très impatiente d'être le lendemain. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que Marcus avait prévu comme entraînement pour Flack. C'était toujours surprenant et inattendu…

La scientifique finit par s'endormir doucement et ses rêves furent peuplés d'un beau jeune homme aux merveilleux yeux bleus…

**oOo**

Retirant le peignoir qu'il avait porté toute la journée, Flack s'affala sur son lit, trop épuisé pour bouger le moindre muscle. Il était achevé ! Pearl était une véritable pile atomique et semblait avoir drainé toute son énergie durant cette longue et folle journée. Heureusement que Danny était passé, ça avait été son seul instant de pause et de franche rigolade…

Flack se décida à se tourner, fixant ainsi le plafond de sa chambre, et remarqua au passage son placard ouvert. Pearl lui avait manifestement constitué une nouvelle garde-robe. Il allait devoir s'y habituer…

Le jeune homme finit par s'enrouler dans sa couette, sachant que la moindre seconde de sommeil lui serait nécessaire. Demain serait encore une très longue et harassante journée. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Marcus avait prévu de lui faire faire. Et puis, il ne voulait pas décevoir Stella…

Stella ? Pourquoi pensait-il soudain à Stella ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur Stella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ces temps-ci avec la scientifique ? Il en rêvait la nuit, fantasmait dessus le jour et cherchait à l'impressionner à chaque fois qu'il devait montrer ses « nouvelles » qualités de mannequin. C'était parfaitement illogique et irrationnel ! Et voilà qu'il se mettait à raisonner comme un scientifique maintenant ! C'était cette mission. Elle devait lui tournebouler la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles…

Soupirant, Flack se retourna une nouvelle fois et ferma les paupières, essayant de retirer toutes pensées concernant l'experte. Et puis, il devait dormir. Ça aiderait son esprit à s'éclaircir. Mais ses rêves ne semblaient pas d'accord…


End file.
